En los zapatos del otro literalmente
by Akashoujo948
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si... un kappa muy travieso se aprovecha del incosciente deseo de un alma desesperada para hacer de las suyas y hacer cambiar de cuerpos a los protagonistas de la historia.? Así será, nadie se salvará de las travesuras de este pequeño individuo... Solo el sabio Kitsune de nueve colas podrá ponerle orden a este épico enredo.
1. 1 Presentación de los hechos

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío… **

**TAMPOCO NINGUNO DE LOS FICS QUE PROBABLEMENTE MENCIONARÉ ME PERTENCEN, SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, A MENOS DE QUE INDIQUE LO CONTRARIO Y DIGA QUE SON MÍOS.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_**Esta historia, parodia, one-shot, o como prefieran llamarle, vio la luz el fin de semana pasado cuando, hablando un poco de Kuroshitsuji con mi amiga Melanie-chan, se me vino repentinamente una loca idea que de seguro los hará morir de risa. (Pero comenten antes de morir, ¿si?)**_

_**Verán, ella y yo hablábamos un poco de aquella ocasión en que Sebastian fue atacado por una horda zombie, y que en realidad eran cadáveres que se habían reanimado cuando el cinematic record era unido de nuevo, luego de cortar el alma. Básicamente, meter un alma "X" en un cuerpo "Y". Con esta frase, se prendió el bombillo en mi cerebro, activando el mecanismo que hace que la ardillita que vive en mi hemisferio derecho comenzara a correr velozmente, naciendo así la idea de "En los zapatos del otro….. Literalmente".**_

_**Así que, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida amiga fanfiquera "**__**Shadechu Nightray**__**" por su entusiasmo, su apoyo, aportes e ideas, igualmente, gracias a mi nuevo seguidor "**__**Darkstein467**__**" también por su apoyo y la mención de una pequeñita idea que solucionó un gran dilema que tenía acerca de esta historia. Gracias chicos, esta historia va dedicada a ustedes.**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES YAOI, REPITO: NO ES YAOI. ASI QUE NO SE EMOCIONEN NI SE HAGAN ILUSIONES ACERCA DE ESTO PORQUE SE DECEPCIONARAN. TAMBIEN ESTA LLENO DE SPOILERS, ASI QUE SI NO HAS VISTO EL ANIME O NO HAS LEIDO EL MANGA, MEJOR NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA HASTA QUE NO LO HAYAS HECHO, ASI NO TE SPOILEARE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL Y PODRAS ENTENDER MUCHAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBI. **

**NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR POSIBLES HEMORRAGIAS NASALES, ATAQUES HISTERICOS DE RISA, INFARTOS O PRE-INFARTOS. SI NO VIVES SOLO, Y/O LA/S PERSONAS QUE VIVE/N CONTIGO NO SOPORTA/N EL RUIDO, MEJOR METETE UNA ALMOHADA A LA BOCA PARA QUE NO HAGAS ESCANDALOS CUANDO TE DESTERNILLES DE LA RISA. NO ES QUE ME CONSIDERE BUENA COMEDIANTE, SINO QUE SOY CONSCIENTE DE QUE ALGUNAS ESCENAS PUEDAN CAUSARLES AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITITO DE HUMOR.**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo una parodia, así que sean lindos conmigo, ¿ne?**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

En la parodia. Presentando los hechos.

Era un día normal, como todos en la mansión Phantomhive. El joven mayordomo comenzó su día temprano, como siempre lo hacía. Se paró frente al espejo que estaba ubicado en la acogedora habitación que el joven amo le había asignado para dormir. Suspiró, otro día lleno de trabajos innecesarios, deseos egoístas de su amo, y más trabajo innecesario provocado por los jóvenes sirvientes de la mansión comenzaba para él.

—_Mi cabello está demasiado largo__—_dijo en voz baja mientras se arreglaba parte de su cabello, negro como la noche, por detrás de su oreja. _—__pero desear que sea más corto no me servirá de nada. No se puede hacer nada con lo difícil que es la humanidad__—_

El día de un mayordomo comienza muy temprano en la mañana. Nadie se levanta más temprano ni se va a la cama más tarde que él. Tras levantarse, deberá despertar a los demás sirvientes de la mansión, y asignarle sus labores. Luego, despertará al joven amo y se encargará de mantener todo en perfecto orden por el resto del día. Acompañará a su amo cuando éste salga de la mansión. Se encargará de atender a las visitas dándoles la mejor atención posible. Deberá hacerse cargo de la logística de todas las reuniones y eventos organizados por su amo.

Ese es el trabajo de un mayordomo –normalmente –.

Porque Sebastian Michaelis, el mayordomo de los Phantomhive, tiene más trabajo del normal. No sólo debe proteger con su vida la de su joven amo, quien constantemente se ve amenazado por sus enemigos, probablemente aquellos mismos que asesinaron a sus padres años atrás, sino que también debe ayudar (cofcofhacertodoelmismocofcof ) a su amo con su trabajo como "el perro guardián de la Reina", y debe encargarse de arreglar los épicos desastres que hacen los demás sirvientes de la mansión, a quienes presentaré brevemente:

Pero primero, las damas. Les presento a la señorita Maylene (no sé su apellido, pero si tú lo conoces, te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber). Ella es la mucama de la mansión. Su trabajo consiste en mantener la mansión limpia y proveer de sábanas y ropa limpia a las habitaciones. Pero la chica es, digamos, un poco (cofofdemasiadocofcof) torpe. Sus gastados y enormes anteojos dificultan su visión, por lo cual, siempre termina destruyendo la vajilla, aplicando crema para limpiar zapatos a la baranda de la escalera en lugar de aplicarle cera, añadir diez veces más cantidad de jabón de la necesaria a la ropa, entre otros. La única explicación lógica para su torpeza es que sus anteojos le hacen ver las cosas más cerca de lo que están en realidad. Otra teoría, válida también, es que la sola presencia de su superior, le hace ser más torpe a unos niveles inimaginables.

Pero, pienses lo que pienses, ella no está allí sólo por su trabajo como mucama. De ser así, la hubieran despedido hace mucho tiempo. Su verdadero trabajo es proteger la mansión y al joven amo como la excelente francotiradora que es. Cuando llega el momento de entrar en acción y proteger a aquellos quienes le importan, deja de lado por completo su actitud torpe e infantil, y extermina sin errores a todo aquel que ose destruir o dañar a sus seres queridos. Su habilidad disparando es incomparable. Usa escopetas como pistolas de mano. Los demás aun no lo saben, pero cualquier cosa por muy tonta que parezca es un arma mortal en sus manos. Y Dios tenga misericordia de quien intente herir o lastimar a su amado; porque si alguien siquiera tratara de ponerle una mano encima a Sebastian Michaelis con malvadas intenciones, si él mismo no lo mata, ella lo hará sin piedad alguna.

Si, así es. Y no es simplemente un amor pasajero de esos que se te pasan al rato. Ella ama al joven Sebastian con todo su corazón, y sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él, incluso si eso incluye perder su propia vida en el proceso. (Inserte aquí sus "awwwww")

El siguiente en nuestra lista es el joven Finnian, Finnie, si le tienes confianza. Es un chico bastante joven, yo diría que no tiene más de quince o dieciséis años. Él se encarga del mantenimiento de los extensos jardines de la mansión Phantomhive. Ama su trabajo porque le permite estar en el exterior e interactuar con los pequeños animalitos que habitan en los jardines, y a quienes él considera sus amigos. Jovial, alegre, amigable e inocente; son las palabras para describir a este joven jardinerito. Sin embargo, hay un pasado triste tras su infantil y eterna sonrisa. El pequeño Finnie, toda su vida fue objeto del aislamiento y terribles experimentos que a la larga desarrollaron en él una fuerza sobrenatural que superaría a la de Sansón*****, Superman** y Hércules******* juntos. Siempre estuvo encerrado en un laboratorio de experimentación nazi (bueno, no sé si era nazi, eso lo acabo de inventar… … … … … … … … … aunque por la época sería imposible… … … … … … ...¡ ay por Dios, si en el manga sale una tele, por qué no puedo yo decir que era un laboratorio nazi!), privado de su tan ansiada libertad. Según el animé fue encontrado por Sebastian en las instalaciones de dicho laboratorio, pero por más que busqué en el manga no vi nada de eso. En fin, debido a su súper fuerza, se le hace un poco difícil no destruir nada. No es el que chico sea torpe, sino que aunque por más cuidado que tenga rompe todo lo que toca.

El siguiente damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, y cómo diría mi amiga Melanie-chan, "perros y gatos", es Bardroy, o Bard, como todos le dicen. Él es el chef de la mansión, y aunque parezca increíble, cocinando es un sol…. … …. ¡pero porque lo quema todo! Casi nunca logra crear algo que sea comestible, y por lo tanto, es Sebastian quien termina cocinando. Según este pseudo-chef, la cocina es un arte y es por eso es que siempre usa toda clase de objetos pirotécnicos cuando cocina, haciendo explotar el área cada vez que puede. Este piro-maníaco, ¡digo!, chef es un exmilitar del ejército norteamericano cuya especialidad es la detección de trampas y la creación y manipulación de toda clase de armas. Incluso fue capaz de crear una gran explosión usando solo harina de trigo- digo harina de trigo porque la harina pan******** no se consigue…- (¡ah! esperen, un momento, eso es en Venezuela, no en la historia –pero, ojo, yo si he conseguido-) volviendo a la harina, la explosión fue tal que destruyó por completo la cocina y el área que la rodeaba. (Aunque… pensándolo bien, él usó mucha harina….. *that's suspicous* ¬¬ ¡quizás esa sea la razón por la que casi no se encuentra la harina en Venezuela…!). Dejando de lado la harina, este cocinero a pesar de su torpeza en el arte culinario, es excelente al momento de proteger la mansión. Su habilidad con la manipulación del fuego le hizo ganar un lugar en el "ejército privado" reclutado por Sebastian. Advertencia: Bard puede llegar a ser un poco vulgar al hablar, por lo que si pasaran Kuroshitsuji doblado al español acá en mi país, por la ley RESORTE********* silenciarían todos sus diálogos.

Quien sigue es Tanaka. Tanaka es un viejito bonachón que siempre aparece en versión chibi. Son contadas las ocasiones en que aparece en su forma real, así que si alguna vez llegan a verlo con esa apariencia, aprovéchenlo al máximo, antes de que se desinfle y vuelva a su estado chibi. Tanaka era el antiguo mayordomo de los Phantomhive, pero como ahora ése es el trabajo de Sebastian, nuestro querido abuelito solo se limita a beber té todo el día (¿cómo hace para que no se le acabe?) en una tacita japonesa, y a repetir su inigualable "jo, jo, jo" (ni Santa lo diría mejor). Sin embargo, Tanaka es un experto en unas cuantas artes marciales, que sólo usa cuando la mansión y el joven amo se encuentran en peligro.

Y por último, pero no menos importante tenemos al protagonista de nuestra historia. Es el de quien hablábamos al principio. El personaje más sexy de todos los animés y mangas. Como los demás sirvientes del conde Phantomhive, él también posee un súper poder secreto que lo distingue de los demás, y es desangrar nasalmente a sus enemigos hasta la muerte, bueno, sólo si sus enemigos son mujeres, si son hombres, éstos terminarán con un cuchillo, o si tienen suerte, con un tenedor de plata enterrado en el corazón, frente, etc. En realidad, ése es solo una de sus habilidades. Sebastian Michaelis es un mega sexy demonio mayordomo que sirve por un contrato sobrenatural a Ciel Phantomhive y bla, bla, bla (eso ya lo saben, no me hagan repetirlo….) En fin, como le dijo a mi mejor amigo una de sus acosadoras "estás de bueno pa'lante" (contrólate inner Yuno Gasai, no vayas a matar a esa chica con tu Death Note), bueno, así es Sebastian: está más bueno que una hallaca (estamos en Diciembre, no pude evitar hacer la comparación con tan exquisito plato navideño [si no son de Venezuela… bueno no saaaaaben de lo que se pierden… -muajajaja-]) sigamos, él es lindo, bonito, bello, hermoso, precioso, buen mozo, guapo, galán, majo, galante, perfecto, sublime, glorioso, excelso, magnífico, fascinante, apuesto, atractivo, encantador, hipnotizante, kawaii, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, appealing, cute, lovely, exquiste, attractive, elegant, handsome, stunning, fair, dazzling, good lucking, deleitable, tentador, provocativo, atrayente, dominante, sensual, ardiente (grrrrr!) cautivador, apasionado, deseable, irresistible, seductor, excitante, misterioso, súper-hiper-mega-ultra-duper-extra sexy y todos los demás adjetivos con significados sexys que se les ocurran. (¡Vaya, no pensé llegar a los cincuenta adjetivos!)

Él es muy hábil, hace todo a la perfección, luciéndose siempre. Su trabajo es en realidad ayudar al pequeño Ciel a vengarse de aquellos que mataron a sus padres, y cuando esto suceda, él podrá matar al chico y tomar su alma como pago a dicha venganza y como pago a todas las cosas que le ha hecho hacer; como por ejemplo:

Ser torturado en el animé por la policía londinense y la loca de Ángela.

Tener que enseñar a Grell a ser un buen mayordomo en el animé.

Luchar hasta casi morir con tres shinigamis y una horda de zombies en el manga.

Tener que jugar a la fiesta del té con Lizzie y dejarse poner adornos ridículos por ella en una parodia que vi en youtube.

Hacerme más de un striptease gratis por orden de MariiEzz por haberle dejado reviews en su fic "juegos de sombras". (oh, ¡esperen! eso no fue gratis…. … … tuve que pagarlo… … … mejor no pregunten cómo)

etc.

Y bueno, luego de esa pequeña (cofcoflargacofcof) introducción, continuemos con la historia.

Como les decía, todo había comenzado como un día normal en la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastian había comenzado con sus labores muy temprano como siempre lo hacía. Después de todo, él era el mayordomo perfecto, y no podía permitirse ninguna clase de retraso. Después de ponerse su camisa blanca de algodón y su chaleco negro de lana, se paró frente al espejo para corroborar que su sexy imagen estuviera perfecta, sin un cabello fuera de lugar, ni nada por el estilo. Aunque estuviera muy ocupado durante el día, debía lucir lo mejor posible, porque nunca se sabe cuando pueda aparecer una enemiga a quien deba seducir para sacarle información, o una fan que quisiera un autógrafo y una fotografía de recuerdo. Después de darse cuenta de que su cabello estaba muy largo, se terminó de vestir poniéndose su frac y guardando el Albert en su bolsillo. Después de todo él era un demonio cofcofobsesionadoconlahoraco fcof puntual.

Se dirigió primero a la habitación de la mucama quien dormía en una habitación para ella sola. Tocó la puerta de madera con su mano enguantada como solía hacerlo siempre.

Solo escuchó un "ujum" proveniente de los labios de la aun medio dormida Maylene, cuando él le indicó suavemente que ya era hora de levantarse. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia donde dormían los otros tres sirvientes. Esta vez, si entró a la habitación de cada uno de ellos, no lo había echo antes, ya que después de todo, la joven mucama era una dama y sería inapropiado que él como un caballero entrara así por así. Primero, despertó al piro-maníaco del chef para que se encargara del desayuno, y éste le respondió con un _"joder, justo cuando ya estaba soñando con cocinar libremente a mi manera",_ luego despertó al jardinerito Finnie, quien solo dijo _"cinco minutos más, por favor", _ y finalmente, una hora después despertó al Sr. Tanaka, ya que era un viejito chibi y sería justo que descansara un poco más. El Sr. Tanaka, solo respondió con un clásico "_jo, jo, jo" _antes de sentarse en la cama y beber el té que Sebastian le había llevado en la tacita japonesa.

._:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_.

Luego de asignarle sus labores a cada uno y de preparar de nuevo el desayuno que Bard había incinerado, se dirigió a la habitación principal donde Ciel Phantomhive, mejor conocido como "Bocchan", o "joven amo", seguía roncando como si no hubiera mañana.

—_Joven amo, ya es hora de levantarse_—dijo Sebastian abriendo las cortinas aun cuando sabía que el pequeñín no se despertaría hasta un buen rato después.

—_Ñammam-miam-miam-miam-miam-a_— Respondió Ciel de manera ininteligible mientras se enrollaba como pan de jamón dentro de las sábanas (¿ya les comenté que es un clásico platillo de la época decembrina?).

—_Joven amo, incluso para mí es difícil entender tan extraño dialecto. ¿Es acaso una lengua muerta? porque que yo recuerde su habilidad para los idiomas es nula. Y solo habla francés en el manga, y eso porque los diálogos fueron escritos por Yana Toboso-sama._ — Replicó burlonamente.

—_Cállate y déjame dormir, demonio fastidioso._ — gruñó Ciel antes de meterse debajo de la sábana de nuevo.

—_Vaya, vaya. Otra vez se rehúsa a despertar. ¿Qué haré? Oh, tengo una idea._— pensó el -según Ciel-, demonio fastidioso. —_Pero, joven amo, si no se levanta tendré que darle el pastel de chocolate que he preparado a Pluto_—

Antes de que Sebastian terminara la oración, Ciel se levantó como un rayo de la cama y hasta se vistió solito.

—_¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo vas a desperdiciar un pastel de chocolate en un perro? y además, si no lo sabías, el chocolate mata a los perros_— Dijo Ciel mientras Sebastian le servía el té.

—_Oh, ¿de verdad? no lo sabía joven amo_ — Respondió Sebastian con una sonrisa inocente que en realidad demostraba todo lo contrario.

—_Como sea. Prepara todo, la tía Francis vendrá esta tarde y ya sabes lo que eso significa._

—_Yes, my lord_— Respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Luego del desayuno, Sebastian se encargó de limpiar minuciosamente cada centímetro cúbico de la mansión, dejando todo brillante y resplandeciente a su paso. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina de suelo marrón y paredes blancas según el animé para asegurarse de que el almuerzo fuera preparado correctamente y de que no fuera carbonizado por el chef. Cuando se aseguró de que todo, absolutamente TODO estuviera en perfecto orden, se dispuso a preparar un pastel de piña para las visitas que tendrían mas tarde en la mansión. Estaban en mitad del mes de Agosto, en pleno verano, así que un pastel de frutas tropicales, acompañado por un delicioso jugo de frutas cítricas sería perfecto para la ocasión. Se encontraba cortando los trocitos de mantequilla para añadir al pastel, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido hizo que casi terminara rebanándose un dedo por la impresión.

—_¿Pero que dem…? _— **¡BOOOOOOOM! **el mismo ruido de milisegundos atrás volvió a repetirse con mayor intensidad, haciendo que el joven mayordomo soltara el cuchillo de golpe.

—_Vaya, vaya… jeje… eso no me lo esperaba… Ah, Se-Sebastian_…— dijo el cocinero tragando saliva –. _Yo solo… esteee… eeh… ya sabes…_

—_Habla de una vez antes de que mi paciencia se agote_— Sebastian estaba empezando a molestarse.

—_Bueno, es que yo… quería hacer que el horno calentara más rápido y le hice un par de modificaciones, estaba funcionando bien, pero cuando fui a probar con el almuerzo_— tragó saliva y se pasó la mano por la nuca —_esteeee… eeh… se quemó un poquito…._— y con esto desvió la mirada, de seguro Sebastian ahora sí lo despellejaría vivo.

—_¿Cómo puedes ser siempre tan id… incompetente?_ —corrigió antes de terminar de decir la palabra insultante que tenía en mente, y que por muy fuerte que fuera, su significado no alcanzaba para describir correctamente al nervioso chef_. _—_Limpia el desastre que hiciste y remueve todas las modificaciones que hiciste…_—

—_Pero…_—

—**¡**_**AHORA MISMO!**_

—¡_Sí, señor!_ — respondió haciendo un saludo militar y retirándose a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba el horno. Estaba tan asustado que corrió sin parar hasta llegar a su destino, incluso, pareciera que un aura maligna rodeaba a Sebastian mientras hablaba.

—_Este estú… digo, chef, he oído como vociferaba de su comida, cuando realmente lo que cocina es un 92% carbón. Ahora ha echado a perder de nuevo la comida de esta tarde…. Según él, la cocina es un arte… por Dios, lo único que sabe hacer es explotar todo. Sería mejor si se guardara para sí mismo sus "visiones artísticas", de lo contrario, sería mejor que se convirtiera en carbón._

El joven mayordomo, volvió a despojarse de su frac, se subió las mangas de su camisa de nuevo, y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo que había comenzado. Añadió poco a poco la leche, unas cuantas pizcas de canela, y estaba por añadir el azúcar cuando un repentino _"¡Kyaaaa!"_ le hizo romper la bolsa del golpe, desparramándose el dulce polvo en el suelo.

—_¿Y ahora qué?— _dijo suspirando. Comenzaba a molestarse. Caminó hacia la salida quitándose el delantal, pero un sonido semejante al de un chapoteo lo hizo desviar su mirada carmesí al suelo.

—_¿¡Pero qué sucedió y por qué hay agua con jabón en el suelo de la cocina!?—_

—¡_Sebastian-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!_— La voz asustada de la mucama atravesó la cocina como el Relámpago del Catatumbo. —¡lo-lo siento-uooooooosshhh!— antes de que terminara de disculparse, resbaló por el agua enjabonada que ahora era mayor, patinó velozmente y fue a dar con el pecho de Sebastian, cayendo los dos al suelo por el impacto.

Sebastian intentó levantarse, ayudando a Maylene a ponerse de pie, pero la exorbitante cantidad de jabón en el agua hizo que de nuevo ambos fueran a dar al piso, y la chica hubiera perdido el tren delantero (osea los dientes) de no ser porque él la sujetó de los hombros, dirigiendo su peso a su pecho.

—_Maylene—_ dijo finalmente, suspirando e intentando no perder la compostura. Ahora ambos estaban mojados y llenos de jabón y burbujitas. Se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas estiradas. _—¿Te molestaría explicarme __qué sucedió__, __por qué la cocina se está inundando,__y por qué hay tanto jabón?_— preguntó enarcando una ceja y alzando la voz con cada frase, pero sin llegar a gritar.

—_¡Lo-lo s-siento, Sebastian-san! es que yo… yo solo seguí las instrucciones…. … ¡juro que no es mi culpa! ¡e-e-en el empaque decía que usara treinta cucharadas soperas y así lo hice! ¡Pe-pero todo fue tan raro y las cosas se salieron de control y-y-y el cuarto de lavado se inundó y-y-y-y el agua siguió su camino hasta acá!_ —

—_Maylene, ¿hasta cuándo deberé decirte que __**no **__son treinta cucharadas sino tres? ¡Por Dios, Maylene, ¿Qué no sabes distinguir entre tres /I/ y tres /x/?! ¡Te lo he explicado cientos de veces! ¿Acaso no me prestas atención cuando te hablo? ¿o es que tan gastados están tus anteojos? si es así, ¿por qué no dejas de usarlos hasta que se te consigan otros?._

Y con cada pregunta que hacía, el volumen de su voz abandonaba su entonación suave y gentil y se elevaba mas y más como el teleférico de Mérida, y Maylene sentía que se hacía más y más pequeñita y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus suaves ojos pardos, quedando expuestas a la mirada rubí fulgente de Sebastian, ya que los anteojos habían caído Dios sabrá dónde cuando ella y el mayordomo cayeron al piso.

Sebastian ante esto, se quedó en silencio, pensando que quizás había sido un poco duro con ella, pero a la vez pensaba que si no lo hacía, ella seguiría eternamente cometiendo los mismos errores, y él comenzaba a cansarse de tener que arreglar las metidas de pata de ella y los demás.

—_Solo ve por algo para limpiar este desastre—_ dijo finalmente, usando su volumen usual de voz, a la vez que ayudaba a levantarse a la sirvienta del piso, esta vez, teniendo cuidado de no caer de nuevo. _—Esta tarde te enseñaré de nuevo los números romanos, y más te vale que prestes atención y te los aprendas como se debe—_

La joven abandonó la cocina, sosteniéndose de donde podía para ir a buscar lo que se la había encargado.

—_Esta estú… digo, criada. Sus anteojos quebrados dificultan de por sí su visión, pero empiezo a creer que esa no es la única causa de su torpeza. ¿Es que acaso no se cuenta que lo raro es su cabeza? He oído que la imagen de una criada torpe es moe, y despierta simpatía en la gente, pero realmente no entiendo ni quiero saber por qué. Empiezo a sentir la necesidad de asesinar urgentemente_—

Minutos después, apareció Maylene, —tropezándose de nuevo— con un par de cubetas y un trapeador. Inmediatamente Sebastian comenzó a limpiar el suelo, y minutos después, hubo terminado. Se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa ya que las prendas que llevaba en aquellos momentos estaban empapadas, (¡kyaaaaaa! inserte aquí sus hemorragias nasales) dejando entrever su piel nívea por debajo de la camisa blanca que aun no había removido. Entró a su habitación, se secó con la toalla que le había pedido a Maylene minutos atrás, y se cambió de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, y cada minuto cuenta cuando vas a tener a alguien como la marquesa Middlefort de visita. Y por muy demonio que fuera, debía actuar con cuidado y medir sus pasos ante la imponente mujer que se convertiría en la suegra de su amo.

Finalmente, encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina, ahora debía empezar desde cero con la preparación del pastel.

—_Primero, poner a sofreír un poco de mantequilla, junto a unas cuantas pizcas de azúcar morena para darle color. Añadir un poco de Brandy, y luego las rodajas de piña previamente cortadas. Sofreír a fuego lento hasta que queden doradas. Apagar el fuego, y dejar reposar. Batir la mantequilla junto al azúcar hasta que queden unidas uniformemente, añadir 250 mililitros de leche y 100 gramos de harina, luego añadir dos hue…_

**¡CHRASH! ¡THUMB! ¡BAAAAAM! ¡PLUUUMM! ¡BADADATABOOMMM! ¡ASDFGHJJKLÑ! ¡KABOOOM! ¡PATAPLUUUMMM! ¡MAS ASDFGHJKLÑ!**

Un escándalo seguido de un leve temblor sacó al demonio de sus pensamientos culinarios, haciéndole quebrar los huevos con todo y cascarón dentro de la mezcla del pastel por la inminente sorpresa.

–_¡Buaaaaaaaa! ¡Señor Sebastiaaaaaaaaaan! ¡perdón, no fue mi intención! estaba sacudiendo las hojas secas de los árboles y los tumbé por accidenteeeeee….–_ fue todo lo que dijo el jardinerito mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño.

–_Solo limpia este desastre de inmediato–_ le respondió su superior, sin prestarle atención al Salto Ángel***(2)** de lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas del chico. Frotándose la sien con una mano, le entregó el dinero que era para sus gastos personales al jovencito para que comprara abono y un par de árboles pequeños, y así llenar el vacío que dejarían los dos árboles que había derribado. Ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar al niño que se había abrazado a sus rodillas y lloraba a mares, pues nunca lograba (ni quería) entenderle cuando lloraba así.

Aquel día iba a ser largo para Sebastian, quien regresó a la cocina rogando internamente que no hubieran más imprevistos en la mansión de los que Lady Middlefort pudiera darse cuenta para luego criticarlo.

—_Este estú… __**¡Este IDIOTA! **__A pesar de ser un simple jardinero, ¡es tan torpe! Se dice que hasta un idiota puede usar unas tijeras, pero un idiota como él usando unas tijeras puede llegar a ser también un enorme problema. Realmente, ¿cuánta fuerza se necesita para derribar un árbol de esa magnitud? Empiezo a recordar lo que significa estar realmente enfadado. _

Suspirando, Sebastian regresó a la cocina a comenzar desde el principio por tercera vez el pastel que se había propuesto preparar. Acababa de meter el pastel en el horno cuando se percató que Lady Middlefort acababa de llegar.

Con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda caminó hasta la entrada principal para darle la bienvenida a la Marquesa.

—_Buenas tardes, Marquesa. Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive. Por favor acompáñeme a la sala de juegos donde el joven amo gustosamente le recibirá._

—_Sebastian Michaelis._

—_¿Sí?_

—_¡Quítate el cabello de la cara! ¡pero qué aspecto tan desaliñado tienes! ¡y te haces llamar el mayordomo de los Phantomhive! _— gritó mientras tomaba el mechón de cabello que caía suavemente en el rostro del mayordomo y lo peinaba hacia atrás.

Acto seguido, Sebastian con su nuevo peinado, escoltó a los visitantes hasta la sala de juegos, les sirvió el té, y se fue a buscar a Ciel, quien dormitaba con la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba escurriéndose por fuera de su boca en la silla de su oficina.

—_Joven amo, no es hora de tomar una siesta._

—_Pero…._— se detuvo en seco. Miró de pies a cabeza a Sebastian, y al ver que éste tenía un nuevo peinado, comprendió lo que sucedía. —_¿¡Ya llegó!?_ —preguntó sobresaltado.

—_Así es. Y aguardan por usted en la sala de juegos._

—¡_Atiéndelos a la perfección! ¡No cuestiones a la tía y haz todo lo que te diga!_ — declaró el pequeño Ciel, hablando a mil kilómetros por hora por la ansiedad y los nervios. —_Tráeme un chocolate_— ordenó. La visita de su futura suegrita lo ponía ansioso y con los pelos de punta, y lo único que medio lo calmaba era el chocolate alemán que Sebastian compraba de vez en cuando.

—_Ahora no puede. La comida pronto será servida y si le doy ese chocolate usted dejará el almuerzo. Eso es algo que no debe permitir dejar pasar en presencia de Lady Middlefort._

—_Como sea. Vamos entonces, antes de que me arrepienta y finja estar enfermo._ — declaró Ciel con fastidio, ya que no pudo obtener su ansiado chocolate y ya que debía enfrentarse a la única persona en el planeta que le causaba pánico.

—_Yes, my lord._

Sebastian llevó a Ciel hasta la sala de juegos, donde su tía, su prometida y su futuro cuñado se encontraban esperándolo y rogándole a todos los santos que llegara pronto, ya la tía Francis se había obsesionado repentinamente con el ajedrez después de ganarle a Edward dos veces, y ahora desafiaba a todos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

*Sansón: Heore bíblico que tenía fuerza sobrehumana.  
**Supererman: ¿En serio necesito explicar quien es?  
***Hércules: Personaje de la mitología griega, hijo de Zeus, también poseía fuerza sobrehumana.  
**** Harina Pan: Harina hecha a partir del maíz, y es usada para la creación de arepas, empanadas y pasteles,  
siendo el primer platillo, el más comido por el venezolano. He ahí el chiste.  
***** Ley R.E.S.O.R.T.E: no es una ley que prohíba el uso esas cosas enroscadas que según las comiquitas rebotan,  
sino que es la ley de Responsabilidad Social en Radio y Televisión, la cual,básicamente prohíbe la emisión  
de escenas con contenido sexual explícito, lenguaje vulgar, etc., en horario "todo usuario".  
Programas con dicho contenido serán censurados. En caso del lenguaje vulgar, quitarán la pista de sonido en el  
momento en que es dicha la grosería.  
*(1) Teleférico de Mérida: El teleférico más alto del mundo, recorre "las Cinco Aguilas Blancas"- como nuestro  
querido Tulio Febres Cordero llamara en una ocasión en una leyenda de su autoría- Ubicado en Mérida, Venezuela.  
*(2) Salto Angel: La caída más alta del mundo, ubicada en Canaima, Venezuela.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_**Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído así sea hacia adentro. Dejen un review comentando sus opiniones y cual fue su parte favorita de la historia. :3 espero continuar antes de que termine el año, si es que la novela, los tres primeros capítulos de "English as a Global Language", los dos ensayos y el resumen de las clases de palabras que tengo que leer, hacer y aprender respectivamente para Enero me dejan algo de tiempo y batería en mi cerebrito. Y sino, pueden entretenerse leyendo los otros fics de mi autoría, que también debo actualizar antes de que los seguidores se mueran de ansiedad. (-ni que fueran tan buenos…- -¡cállate inner!). **_

_**Gracias por leer, recuerden dejar su review, sino, Sebastian no hará el striptease que prometió hacer si dejaban como mínimo diez reviews….. **_

_**PD: No me maten sino actualizo pronto, recuerden que…**_

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	2. Antesala al cambio

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, **

**REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, es este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas. **

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Primero que nada: ¡Buenas noches mis queridos seguidores!**_

_**Por favor, no me maten. Sé que no había actualizado la parodia desde hace humildes tres… meses… Perdonen por la espera, pero la falta de creatividad para esta comedia me abandonó por completo, y apenas es que ha vuelto. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será actualizado en menos tiempo que éste. La verdad, aunque ya el rumbo de la historia está definido, no me sentía lo suficientemente inspirada para continuar escribiendo, y no quiero hacer algo que vaya a quedar mal, siempre me esfuerzo por que las cosas queden lo mejor posible.**_

_***¡AAAAAAAAALELUYA! ¡AAAAAAAAALELUYA! ¡ALELUYA! ALELUYA! ALELUYA!**_

_**DIOOOOOS EL OMNIPOTENTE YA REIIINA…..* (Un coro de hermosas voces cantando góspel aparece de la nada)**_

_**Yo: ¡Eh! Pero, ¿qué esto?**_

_**Shadechu Nightray: Bueno, es como te tardaste tanto en actualizar, que contraté a estas personas para que cantaran "Aleluya" cuando actualizaras…**_

_**Yo: *cruzándome de brazos* Bueno, pero no era para tanto….**_

_**En fin, queridos lectores, como decía, por favor, no me maten, aun tengo que actualizar los otros fics que quedaron en hiatus, terminar de ver mis animes, ver más fotitos de Sebastian… etc. **_

_**Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a mis fieles lectores que han favoriteado la historia, y que la están siguiendo, pero sobre todo, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios: **__**Shadechu Nightray**__**, **_SaskiaKazeElric, Mhey-Night, lady bloody kill, darkstein647, Hoshi Miyuki, MariiEzz, y vi de uzumaki.

**S**_**inceramente, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. ¡Me hacen feliz!**_

_**Ahora sí, queridos.**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo. **_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Ya estaba anocheciendo, la luna en el firmamento iluminaba tenuemente el cielo nocturno junto a unas pocas estrellas. Los extensos jardines de la mansión parecían místicos en aquel ambiente nocturno, digno de una escena romántica cursi de telenovela.

Bastante lejos de la entrada trasera de la mansión, y en el centro de los extensos jardines, se encontraba una joven de clara piel y cabello rojo como la sangre… ok, bueno, no era tan rojo, pero sí era rojo… en fin, ¡era rojo, y punto!

Como decía, en el centro del jardín y junto a un riachuelo que surcaba los rosales, se encontraba sentada en el verde pasto una joven de clara piel y cabello rojo. Sus ojos cafés, ocultos la mayoría del tiempo por unas gafas más grandes que las de Betty la Fea, estaban al descubierto. El pequeño riachuelo ahora era mayor debido a las cascadas de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de la joven, similares a las Cataratas del Niágara.

Y lloraba, y lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba, y lloraba y lloraba, hasta que a la autora se le ocurrieron más cosas que escribir.

La razón por la cual lloraba como Magdalena, era que esa misma tarde, una de sus brutalmente épicas torpezas había causado un desastre en la mansión de epopéyicas proporciones.

Verán, la TOOOOOOORPE mucama había hecho lo que muchas fan girls de Sebastian han querido hacer desde que vieron su bello rostro por primera vez.

Aquello por lo que matarías,

Aquello por lo que venderías tu alma al mismo Mefistófeles,

Aquello por lo que venderías a tu abuela,

(Siéntense, esto puede tomar un rato)

Aquello por lo que sacarías buenas notas en el colegio,

Aquello por lo que te comerías sin dudar los almuerzos de tu escuela,

Aquello por lo que le caerías a coñazos a tu pc,

Aquello por lo que te harías fan de Justin Bieber

.

.

.

Aquello por lo que bailarías el Gangnam Style en la misa de tu iglesia local,

Aquello por lo venderías todas tus cosas…

.

.

.

(Seis horas después)

Aquello por lo que dejarías de ver anime,

Aquello por lo que hasta bailarías reggaetón (ok, tampoco es para tanto, yo no bailaría esa cosa ni aunque Sebastian se apareciera en mi cuarto a media noche, sexymente mojadito con sólo una toalla en su cintura…. Aunque si ponemos las cosas así…el reggaetón no sería tan malo… ok, ¡Basta! Continuemos con la historia)

En fin, la muy suertuda de Maylene logró cumplir el sueño de toda chica que ha visto Kuroshitsuji. Aunque luego de lo ocurrido, dejó de ser tan suertuda, tanto por la mirada de los presentes durante lo ocurrido (que describiré brevemente), como por lo que sucedió después… aunque pensándolo bien, lo ocurrido deeeeeeepués como consecuencia de lo que ocurrió antes, la hacen una grandísima suertuda.

Y he aquí las descripciones de las miradas:

-Maylene se desmayó porque no pudo soportar seguir viendo aquello sin desangrarse, así que, mejor un patatús, que una hemorragia que la enviara al otro mundo.

-Sebastian se quedó de piedra, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa, y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente como aquella vez que la suertuda de Madame Red le agarró sus pompis.

-Ciel se tapó los ojos, y se quedó con expresión de "¿¡pero qué demonios!?

-Lizzy ni pudo reaccionar porque su hermano, más rápido que Sonic X, el Correcaminos y Speedy Gonzales juntos, le tapó los ojos para que no viera nada -aunque ella en ese entonces todavía era inocente, y no tenía las mentalidades pervert que tenemos la mayoría de nosotros- no debería ver semejante escena.

-La tía Francis puso esa expresión de "Sebastian Michaelis, ¿Qué clase de mayordomo eres?" acompañada de furia, ira, enojo, rabia y graaaaaaan enojo. Aunque fuera una mujer, detestaba tanto a Sebastian, que la belleza desangradora del mayordomo no le causaba ningún efecto.

-Alexis Middlefort giró su rostro hacia otro lado, no sin antes dejar escapar una suave risita.

Y, para que sepan de una buena vez qué sucedió y por qué todos los personajes reaccionaron de esa manera, tengamos un lindo flashback donde todo será explicado.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

—_¡Ciiiii-eeeeeeel!— _Gritó a todo pulmón la rubiecita, dejando casi a medio elenco sordo por el agudo tono que usó. _—¡Te extrañé taaaaaaaaanto!— _Agregó en un gritito más agudo que el anterior, dejando sorda a la otra mitad del elenco.

—_¿Qué no piensas saludar a tu prometida? —_Inquirió la dictadora Middlefort al ver al pequeño Ciel quedarse estático en una esquina, sin si quiera moverse un poquito cuando la chica de cabellos rubios lo abrazó en un asfixiante abrazo de oso maloso.

Ciel se quedó de piedra pensando qué hacer en aquella situación, mientras un Sebastian burlón observaba todo a salvo en la entrada del salón de juegos. El pequeño niño de parche pirata sudaba la gota gorda por no poder decidir qué hacer. Si no saludaba a su prometida apropiadamente, ésta se pondría a llorar por millonésima vez en lo que iba de historia, y si la saludaba, la ira del celoso hermano mayor de la niña caería sobre él.

—_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —_Se interrogaba mentalmente el niño.

Afortunadamente, todo aquello pasó en cuestión de segundos, y en cuanto Alexis y Edward Middlerfort se percataron de la presencia de Ciel, apartaron con rapidez a la pequeña Lizzy, y se abalanzaron sobre el sorprendido Conde, casi tacleándolo como en el Rugby, agradeciendo infinitamente a todos los dioses de cada secta y religión existente hasta ahora, por la llegada del niño. La dictadora alias Frances Middlerfort se había obsesionado cómicamente con el ajedrez, y no los había dejado ni tomar un descansito de dicho juego. A los varones de la familia ya les dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en estrategias para ganarle a la marquesa loca y así dar por terminada la obligatoria ronda del aburrido juego.

—_¡Ciel, pese a que siempre pensé que eras un acosador medio pervertido-roba-hermanitas-menores-que-no-merece-vivir, me alegra verte! —_Exclamó asustado y entusiasmado a la vez el joven Edward mientras literalmente se abalanzaba sobre su no muy querido cuñado, pero que en ese momento era la persona que más amaba en toda la Tierra.

—_¡Hijo, me alegra verte! —_Gritó por su parte con mucha alegría, demasiada para el gusto de Ciel, el marqués Middlefort.

—_Sí, sí, sí… A mí también me alegra verlos… —_Contestó con una entonación que denotaba molestia el niño pirata. _—Al menos no tuve que saludar a Lizzy—_. Pensó el niño aliviado al resolverse por sí sólo su problema.

Por su parte, Lizzy no perdió tiempo, y se lanzó sobre Sebastian para saludarlo, poniéndole un gorrito vomitivamente rosado sobre sus hermosos cabellos negros.

—_¡Un regalo de mi parte, Sebastian! _—Exclamó la rubiecita con gran entusiasmo, a la espera de la opinión de Sebastian.

—_Gracias, Lady Elizabeth_—_. _Contestó el internamente irritado sexy demonio.

Silencio… … … … …. Silencio… … … …Silencio… … … … Sebastian no dijo más nada, y sólo permaneció con una hipócrita sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

—_¿Y bien?_ _—_Preguntó la alegre rubiecita a la espera de que el hermoso mayordomo dijera algo más.

Por supuesto que Sebastian no diría nada. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran opiniones no aptas para todo público. Su mente era una fábrica de escenas gore, que de ser vistas por Okamoto Lynn y Sakae Esuno***(1)** animes/mangas como Elfen Lied o Mirai Nikki, tendrían una secuela, sólo sobre cuando la protagonista yandere se sale de sus cabales. Aunque en este caso, sería un protagonista masculino el que arrasaría con todo y todos.

—_¿Y no piensas saludar a tu suegra? —_Interrogó la tía Frances seriamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Ciel tragó grueso ante aquella pregunta. Se deshizo del agarre asfixiante de su suegro y cuñado, y dio unos pasos al frente con gran nerviosismo.

Ciel Phantomhive podría ser altivo, orgulloso, pedante, antipático, mala gente, presumido, vanidoso, pretencioso, soberbio, arrogante, petulante, altanero, engreído, envanecido, desdeñoso, despectivo, presuntuoso, jactancioso, creído, sifrino, estirado, mandón, regañón, desconsiderado, frío, desatento, ofensivo, grosero, tosco, insensible, ingrato, desagradecido, egoísta, indiferente, apático, inmutable, distante, fastidioso, molesto, pesado, latoso, chinche, tedioso, inaguantable, aburrido, molesto, monótono, insoportable, insípido, consentido, mimado, malcriado, inhumano, tirano, arbitrario, déspota, injusto, dictador, opresor, medio descortés, cruel, rudo, desalmado, perverso, angustioso, atroz, severo, riguroso, rígido, insensible, implacable, recio, estricto, quisquilloso, áspero, agrio, inexpresivo, malévolo, vengativo, rencoroso, maligno, malo malote, mezquino, resentido, hostil, odioso, detestable, pichirre, narcisista, ególatra, egocéntrico, desobediente, rebelde, indisciplinado, insolente, intratable, indomable, insurrecto, porfiado y maltratador de Sebastians (¡Cien adjetivos! ¡Yujuuuuuu! Para más adjetivos, visite el diccionario de la Real Academia Española por que me da pereza buscar más).

Como decía al principio del párrafo anterior, aunque Ciel Phantomhive fuera todo eso y más, la tía Frances le daba escalofríos.

¿¡Y quién no sentiría miedo si tuviera a una marquesa loca como suegra!?

Digo, porque para ignorar la belleza arrasadora de Sebastian Michaelis, ¡hay que estar muy loco!

Volviendo a la historia, el pequeño Ciel avanzó hasta donde su tía, sintiendo como cada poro de su piel se enchinaba, sintiendo múltiples escalofríos recorrer su espalda como agujas. Se sentía como un muñeco de costurera, esos que tienen cientos de agujas y alfileres clavados a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo. Ciel estaba más nervioso que nunca, y sentía que cada paso que daba era uno menos hacia el patíbulo, donde si cometía el más mínimo error, sería escarmentado por el verdugo más cruel de todo el universo, el verdugo que sería temido hasta por la misma inquisición.

Ciel tragó grueso, ya estaba a sólo dos pasos de la verdugo Middlefort. Afortunadamente, Sebastian se apiadó de los lectores que se mortificaban por el pobrecito de Ciel, y acercó un carrito con té para servirles a todos.

—_Es hora del té, mis señores_—. Sebastian acercó humildemente una taza de té a la tía Frances quien la recibió y pareció olvidarse por completo del asunto de ser saludada por su sobrino.

—_Gracias, Sebastian—._ Respondió ella recibiendo la taza. Le dio un sorbo, y sonrió muy levemente. Sebastian podría ser frío, cínico, sarcástico, aterrador, intimidante, y demás, pero era excelente en todo lo que a la cocina se refería (y en otras cosas también -dejen correr su imaginación- pero, ¡ojo! sólo lo digo como acotación, no porque yo sepa… *sonrisa nerviosa*). Los tés que preparaba eran una absoluta delicia que realmente disfrutabas de beber.

Sebastian respondió humildemente como solía hacerlo frente a sus visitas, e inclinándose en una leve reverencia, se despidió de los presentes, para dejar a Ciel ser torturado en paz por la familia de su prometida, mientras terminaba de preparar el almuerzo antes de que el chef lo incinerara con un lanzallamas.

—_Con el permiso de los señores, me retiro. Por favor disfruten de su estadía en la mansión en compañía del joven amo_—. Lo último lo dijo en una clara sonrisa malvada de burla, y aliviado de poder finalmente despojarse del ridículamente rosado sombrero estilo película de Barbie que Lady Elizabeth le había puesto, y que por obligación moral debía usar. De lo contrario, se lo hubiera quitado y lo hubiera incinerado en el mismo momento en que Lizzy se lo puso.

Sebastian abandonó la habitación para encargarse de la preparación del almuerzo de esa tarde, es decir, para asegurarse de que no fuera quemado. La orgullosa mirada de Ciel a través de su único ojo visible, le pedía casi como súplica que no lo dejara solo con el cuarteto de locos. Pero Sebastian preferiría mil veces tener que hacer un show circense junto al espantadoramente serio William T. Spears, que perder la oportunidad de distraerse un poco a costa del suplicio de su joven amo.

Por su parte, Ciel tragó grueso. Se había quedado a solas con nada más y nada menos que con las personas a las que más le huía. Como si de un ring de boxeo se tratase, en cada esquina había un "luchador", y el pobre niño en el centro era el réferi que a veces quedaba envuelto en las peleas. Lo único que faltaba era la chica con poca ropa sosteniendo un cartel, y contoneándose por todo el cuadrilátero. Aunque en mi opinión, un Sebastian con poca ropa haciendo eso sería mejor.

En la esquina noreste: El chico lindo rubio, hermano mayor sobreprotector, más celoso que el meme de la novia psicópata del Facebook, de campo visual ciego en presencia de Elizabeth Middlefort, odiador de niños con cabello azulado y parchecito pirata, alias "Ciel Phantomhive": ¡Edward Middlefort!

En la esquina noroeste: Más aterradora que el mismísimo Sebastian Michaelis. Más regañona que mi amargada maestra de segundo grado, arregladora de desaliñados peinados de mayordomos sexy, la suegra de tus pesadillas, ¿ya dije aterradora?, y la única persona capaz de hacer temblar a Sebastian Michaelis: ¡Frances Middlefort!

En la esquina sureste: Sin duda uno de los personajes que menos sale en el manga, el tío bonachón y buena gente que te gustaría tener, el gran amigo del padre de Ciel, y no sé que más decir porque de vaina y sale en el manga: ¡Alexis Middlefort!

En la esquina suroeste: La adorable niña de cabello rubio, la niña con una voz tan aguda que alcanzaría notas más altas que a las que el mejor de los sopranos lograría llegar, más llorona que Candy Candy, la persona que más ha dicho "kawaii" desde que las palabras fueron inventadas, de quien deberías huir si odias el rosa, aterradoramente experta en manejo de espadas, amadora de niños con cabello azulado y parchecito pirata, alias "Ciel Phantomhive": ¡Elizabeth- _—¡Ujúm!— _Perdón, Lizzy Middlefort!

Y en el centro, sintiéndose más observado que Sebastian semidesnudo estando rodeado de fan girls, con las manos sudándole de los nervios, con los pelos de punta, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y altamente nervioso: ¡El niño con cabello azulado y parchecito pirata, alias "Ciel Phantomhive!

Así como lo leen, el pobre nervioso niño permanecía en el centro de la habitación sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Se sentía como en un campo minado, donde el más mínimo movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida.

Ocho pares de ojos lo miraban atentamente. El silencio en la habitación era casi palpable. El pequeñín se aclaró la garganta valientemente, preparándose psicológicamente para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su amada suegrita. El adorable pequeñín dio un pequeño respingo por tal cosa, aliviado de no tener que decir nada.

—Y bien, Ciel. ¿¡Jugamos una partida de ajedrez!?_ —_Preguntó Lady Middlefort con una amplia sonrisa desafiante que la hacía lucir más aterradora que de costumbre.

Ciel se quedó de piedra. No podía negarse ante tal requerimiento, debía aceptar aunque muriera en el intento. Pero, había dos problemas. Si ganaba, quedaría como un poco hombre, un no caballero por haberle ganado a una honorable dama. Si perdía, también quedaría como poco hombre y como tarado por haberse dejado ganar fácilmente por una mujer.

Ciel no sabía qué responderle a su tía/suegra, lo que sea. Para su suerte no hubo necesidad, ya que la tía Frances le hizo señas para que se sentara frente a una mesa que apareció mágicamente en medio del salón, con un elegante tablero de ajedrez en el medio. El pequeño niño tomó asiento frente a las piezas del mismo color de su corazón, es decir negro. Por su parte, y ya que no le quedaba de otra, la tía del niño tomó lugar frente a las piezas blancas.

—Comencemos_—. _Dijo la mujer con esa aterradora sonrisa, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás para tener mayor visibilidad.

—_¡Kawaii!—. _Canturreó alegremente la pequeña rubiecita, palmeando sus manos y dando saltitos en el aire con ese sobre entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

Por otro lado, Alexis y Edward abandonaron el salón sigilosamente, agradecidos de tener un chivo expiatorio para poder huir y ser libres de las garras de la loca-marquesa-obsesionada-con-el-ajedrez, alias Frances Middlefort.

Ciel se decidió. _—¡Debo ganar a toda costa! —_Se dijo a sí mismo. Debía mostrar su valentía, su bravura, su superioridad. ¡Debía demostrar que era capaz de todo!

Pero, lamentablemente, querido Ciel, Frances Middlefort es mejor en el ajedrez que el príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge y Zero juntos***(2)**. Frances sonrió de nuevo macabramente, que hasta Chucky***(3) **se vería adorable a su lado.

—_¡Estoy listo! —_Agregó Ciel, con sonrisa triunfal, seguro de que ganaría aquella partida. Que inocente el pequeño Ciel. Si supiera que le iban a dar una épica paliza.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

***(1)** Okamoto Lynn y Sakae Esuno son los autores de Elfen lied y Mirai Nikki respectivamente.

***(2) **En el anime Code Geass, estos tres personajes, en realidad son uno sólo. El príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia vive en el colegio donde estudia bajo el nombre de Lelouch Lamperouge para que nadie sepa que es uno de los príncipes del imperio de Britannia. A parte de eso, dirige toda una rebelión en contra de dicho imperio bajo el seudónimo de Zero. Este joven es brillante en el ajedrez, siendo invencible en el mismo. Aunque sólo fue vencido una sola vez por - cuando usó su poder de -. (no digo más para no hacer spolier de dicho anime).

***(3) **Chucky, el muñeco ese horrible de las pelis esas de terror que de seguro ahora causan risa. Nunca las vi, porque mi madre no me dejaba. Y ahora no las quiero ver porque no me llaman la atención. En fin, el muñeco era horrible y punto.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Esto es todo, por ahora. **__**Perdonen por el capítulo tan corto, y pore se final, pero no me aguanté las ganas de hacerlos sufrir a costa de la incertidumbre…. Pero, si antes del próximo fin de semana veo doce reviews, entonces escribiré lo que falta y actualizaré antes de que termine el mes. Si no, deberán esperar más, pero no tanto como con este capi.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y que las fans de Ciel no vayan a matarme. Saben que Cielcito es muy apreciado por mí…**_

_**-Señorita, ya es hora de dormir…**_

_**Yo: Pe-pero… ¡pero aun es tempranito, Sebastian!**_

_**Sebastian: Señorita, son casi las diez de la noche. Mañana tiene clases temprano, no puedo permitir que se trasnoche…**_

_**Yo: Pero… pero… *mirada suplicante***_

_**Sebastian: Sin peros, ¡a dormir!**_

_**Yo: bueno, estimados lec- *la cargan y se la lleva***_

_**Sebastian: Estimados lectores, la señorita se ha retirado a descansar, por favor no olviden dejar sus review (que nada les cuesta), agregar la historia a favoritos, y seguirla para que reciban las notificaciones de actualización. Me despido en nombre de la señorita, hasta la próxima ocasión, no olviden que ella…**_

_Is one hell of a writer._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._


	3. Deseos peligrosos

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO,

REITERO, NO MIA. Aclaro un error que cometí en mi prisa al publicar el capítulo pasado. Aunque este fanfic es mío, los OC fueron desarrollados entre Shadechu Nightray y yo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 3. Deseos peligrosos

Pasaron algunos minutos tras el juego haber sido empezado. Ciel iba perdiendo de manera que hasta resultaría cómica. No, para ser más especifica, ¡estaba siendo apaleado! La tía Frances parecía saber qué pensaba el pequeño Ciel porque siempre lograba adelantársele a sus movimientos. El pequeño Conde maldecía internamente por estar perdiendo de manera tan patética. Si se pudieran representar gráficamente sus pensamientos, entonces tendríamos que dibujar serpientes, sabandijas, alacranes y sapos, además de unos cuantos símbolos como #$%&!

La tensión en el ambiente no se hizo esperar. Había tanta tensión que era casi palpable. Un aura de incomodidad rodeaba por completo el salón cuadrado de paredes color marrón según el anime. Sin embargo, la única persona presente en la habitación aparte de los jugadores era Lizzy, pues su padre y hermano mayor habían aprovechado la oportunidad en que la marquesa Middleford se distrajo con su nueva víctima, para escabullirse y escapar lo más rápido posible de allí. Lizzy suspiró pesadamente ante aquella acción. Ella también hubiera querido irse corriendo de allí, pero era su amado prometido quien se encontraba jugando, y ella, como su futura esposa debía apoyarlo aunque muriera de aburrimiento en el proceso.

Lizzy le hacía discretas porras a espaldas de su madre. Se movía graciosamente de lado a lado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro infantil. En sus labios se podían leer diversas frases de apoyo para su prometido.

—_¡Zapato, chancleta, Shieru se respeta! _—Exclamó silentemente la rubiecita en lo que agitaba pompones imaginarios en el aire y daba media vuelta, estilo animadora de banda show de liceo venezolano. —_Dame una /s/, ¡S! Dame una /h/, ¡H!, Dame una /i/, ¡I! Dame una /e/, ¡E! Dame una /r/, ¡R! Dame una /u/ ¡U! ¿Qué dice? ¡Shieruuuuu! _—Añadió con rebosante entusiasmo Lizzy. —¡_Cebolla, cebollín, los oponentes de Shieru tienen violín! _—Añadió finalmente casi a punto de estallar en risas. *(1)

Ciel por su parte, se ponía más ansioso con las discretas porras de animadora de banda show de colegio venezolano que le proporcionaba Lizzy con el fin de animarlo. Sólo lograba distraerse con las palabras silentes que podía leer en los labios de su futura esposa. Y no era que no le agradaran, si hasta le resultaba adorablemente cómico que su primita dijera semejantes cosas; sin embargo, dichas porras lo distraían y no le dejaban pensar con libertad en su siguiente movimiento estratégico. Tampoco podía ignorar olímpicamente a la niña, si lo hacía ella lloraría a mares al sentirse ignorada por él, y la tía aterradora y el resto del clan Middleford le caerían como abejas a la miel.

— "_Lizzy por favor, cállate… es decir, no hables…. Bueno, no muevas los labios"_ —Eran las palabras que corrían por la atormentada mente del pequeño Ciel. La distracción que suponía Lizzy en un juego donde la concentración era vital, lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero por más que deseaba que la niña dejara de moverse de uno a otro lado imitando maniobras de animadora, ella no se detenía.

—_¡Alabín! ¡Alabán! ¡A la bim-bom-bam! ¡Shieru, Shieru! ¡Ra-ra-rá!_*(2) —Gesticuló la niña alzando los brazos en el aire con gran emoción, y cerrando sus ojitos, luciendo tan adorablemente moe, que Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y perderse por completo en la belleza infantil de su prometida. Distracción que fue fatal para Ciel, porque puso el último peón que le quedaba en una posición peligrosa, y que su contrincante eliminó en el siguiente movimiento. Frances sonrió maléficamente de lado, dando más miedo que las sonrisas tranquilizadoras/amenazadoras del sexy mayordomo ausente.

—_Lizzy, deja de moverte como animadora de banda show de liceo venezolano de una vez. Estás distrayendo a Ciel, de manera que la cara de idiota que pone me irrita. Para de inmediato_—. La tía Frances detuvo el juego brevemente, mientras hablaba secamente con una torcida mueca que demostraba su autoridad como la madre de Lizzy. Lizzy se quedó estática, incrédula de que su madre pudiera saber lo que hacía, aun cuando se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—"_¿Será que tiene ojos en la espalda?"_ —Se preguntó internamente la regañada niña, llevándose un pulgar a la boca en señal de confusión.

—_Y no, no tengo ojos en la espalda, Lizzy. Mi instinto maternal me lo dijo_—. Añadió sin inmutarse, sorprendiendo a la niña por segunda vez.

—"_¿¡Acaso saber leer mentes!?"_ —Pensó Lizzy completamente sorprendida por las palabras de su madre.

—_Tampoco leo mentes, sólo es mi instinto de madre, hija._

Lizzy se quedó estática en el sitio, ya sin atreverse a pensar en nada más. Aburrida a la máxima potencia, se sentó junto a la ventana a observar lo que fuera que estuviera en su campo visual, y que resultara más interesante que el mortalmente aburrido juego que sostenían su madre y futuro esposo. Y bueno, en esos momentos cualquier cosa por más absurda que fuera, era mejor elevado al infinito que el juego, que en aquellos momentos pareciera haber sido creado por una mente perversa con el único propósito de matar de aburrimiento.

Tomen nota, si quieren matar a alguien, no lo hagan de manera dolorosa. No usen cuadernos de muertes para cobrar las vidas de las víctimas de maneras que no levanten sospechas de ustedes. No vean "Destino Final" y "1000 Maneras de Morir" para inspirarse, ni animes gore para tomar ejemplos de las protagonistas yandere. Simplemente, póngalos como observadores de un juego de ajedrez, y ¡listo! ¡Muerte por aburrimiento en camino! Al menos que a dicha persona le agrade tal juego, en tal caso, no sé que decir, así que volvamos al relato.

El juego se estaba tornando largo y tedioso. Ya sin distracciones, Ciel continuó jugándosela el todo por el todo. Sin embargo, debía medir fríamente sus siguientes movimientos si quería ganar de verdad, por ello el juego se extendió más de lo de lo normal. Ciel tardaba mucho tiempo en hacer cada movimiento, porque él quería ganar a toda costa y mostrar su orgullosa superioridad.

Gracias a que ya no había más distracciones para el joven Conde, el juego pronto se igualó, quedando más reñido que un partido final entre Gatitas -perdón- , Leones del Caracas y Navegantes del Magallanes (Sin ofender, Caraquistas, pero Magallanes es mejor. Osea ellos SÍ ganaron la final…)*(3)

Por otro lado, una completamente aburrida Lizzy se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana de enormes cristales en un sillón de un suave color vino, desde una perspectiva que le daba una vista completa hacia los espaciosos jardines de la mansión. A punto de quedarse dormida, apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano, haciendo descender la acampanada manga de su vestido, el cual era de un suave color naranja. Lizzy suspiró cansada, y ya a punto de cerrar sus ojos por completo, los volvió a abrir en acto reflejo al escuchar los ladridos de Pluto. Fue entonces cuando le pareció haber visto algo asomándose curiosamente entre los lejanos rosales.

Lizzy se incorporó rápidamente en el sillón, dando un respingo de incredulidad y sorpresa. Detrás de los hermosos rosales de pétalos blancos como la nieve, le pareció haber divisado una criatura de curiosa forma. Parecía una tortuguita-humanoide, bípeda y rechoncha de color verde, y sus manos y pies eran similares a los de una ranita. En su rostro había un blanco pico de pato y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un mechón de cabello negro, el cual rodeaba a algo que reposaba sobre su cabeza, y que parecía ser una hoja de loto. También tenía un caparazón de color blanco en su espalda.

Lizzy se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se asomó a la ventana, buscando desesperadamente con su mirada aquella singular criatura, pero fue en vano porque el jardín seguía estando vacío. Volvió a sentarse de nuevo, y se restregó los ojos para aclararse la vista.

—_Debió ser mi imaginación_—_. _Pensó la niña ya sentada de nuevo en el sillón color vino. Lo que Lizzy creyó haber visto mientras se quedaba dormida era algo fuera de lo común, simplemente no podía ser posible. Bostezó y estiró sus manos para librarse de la perecita que sentía. Recostándose en el sillón, comenzó a quedarse dormida. No la culpo, tener que soportar un juego que de por sí es aburrido, y que de paso, en su caso se estaba extendiendo más de lo necesario, era suficiente razón para que hasta alguien como Sebastián se quedara profundamente dormido.

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*.*.*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

Lizzy se despertó tras un buen rato de haberse quedado dormida. Cuando abrió sus ojos cual esmeraldas, observó que la habitación se encontraba vacía. El tablero de ajedrez reposaba sobre la mesa donde Ciel y su suegra habían estado jugando. Las sillas que habían sido usadas por los jugadores estaban en otra parte de la habitación, bastante lejos de donde habían estado antes. Lizzy se levantó de su asiento, y se estiiiiiiiró para quitarse la perecita que había agarrado por dormir tanto tiempo.

—_¿A dónde se fueron todos?_ —Se preguntó la niña un poco confundida por encontrarse sola en el salón. Caminando hasta la entrada de la habitación, salió de esta, rumbo al recibidor para buscar a su familia. Sin embargo, en todo el camino que atravesó a través de los largos corredores, no vio a nadie. Ni a su madre, ni a su padre, ni a su hermano, ni a su novio, ni al torpe incinera todo de Bard, ni al torpe destruye jardines de Finni, ni a la torpe inunda todo de Maylene, ni al adorable ancianito chibi bebedor de té japonés, ni al mega-sexy perfecto mayordomo de la mansión.

Confundida por no haberse topado con nadie en su recorrido, la jovencita salió al exterior de la mansión, más específicamente hacia los jardines. Allí tampoco había nadie.

—_¿Acaso estarán jugando al escondite y no me enteré?_ —Se preguntó a sí misma mientras recorría el jardín y se adentraba cada vez más en los perfectos rosales, que habían estado siendo cuidados por Sebastián.

Caminando por el lugar llegó hasta el sitio donde había visto entre dormida a la peculiar criatura que no sabía exactamente como clasificar debido a su forma. Allí no había nadie, ni siquiera Pluto, el gigantesco perro demonio y suplicio del otro demonio, se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, lo que sí vio, fueron unas leves pisadas de patas palmeadas como las que dejaría una rana sobre la arena. Le pareció extraño que aquellas marcas estuvieran allí, siendo Sebastián tan condenadamente perfeccionista. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

Lizzy siguió sin dudar aquellas pisadas como Alicia siguió al conejo blanco en la historia de Lewis Carroll. Sólo que en su caso habían unas ligeras diferencias. Primero, ella no estaba siguiendo a ningún conejito (y mucho menos al sexy Sebas-Rabbit de los ovas "_Ciel in Wonderland_"). Segundo, ni ella misma estaba segura de qué era lo que buscaba, si era una rana o un pato, lo cual era imposible ya que Sebastián no permitiría que semejantes animales (por más monos que fueran) anduvieran a sus anchas en los jardines de la reconocida mansión Phantomhive, y en dado caso que alguno se colara por ahí, Sebastián lo cocinaría en la cena, bueno, al menos al pato… a no ser que se le diera por preparar "ancas de rana".

Finalmente, tras caminar varios minutos siguiendo unas pisadas de dudosa procedencia, Lizzy se encontró con un riachuelo que atravesaba los rosales. Ni ella misma se había percatado de cuanto tiempo había pasado siguiendo aquellas pisadas. Ya se encontraba bastante lejos de la mansión, y era más que probable que se hubiera perdido entre la arboleda que la rodeaba. Una suave ventisca surcó el aire, haciendo caer varias hojas a su alrededor. El brillo del sol comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, indicando que debían ser cerca de las dos tarde.

—_¿Eh!?_ _Las huellas terminan aquí… _—Se dijo a sí misma algo decepcionada. Las huellitas llegaban hasta el suelo junto al riachuelo, y se hundían bajo el agua, poniéndole fin a las dos filas paralelas de huellas. —_Realmente quería ver a qué kawaii animalito podrían pertenecer… _—La pequeña rubia se sentía decepcionada por no haber podido lograr su cometido. Levantando la vista, se percató de que se encontraba bastante lejos de la mansión, la cual ya ni podía divisar debido a la arboleda que la rodeaba.—_¡Oh, no! Me he perdido…_—Suspiró Lizzy, inflando sus mejillas en un puchero de cansancio. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, el cual quedaba bastante cerca del riachuelo. Recostó su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, pensando en cómo regresar.

El ambiente era bastante tranquilo. Era el perfecto escenario para alejarse de todo y todos y sentarse a leer un buen libro, o en su defecto, un buen manga. Era excelente para ponerse filosófico y pensar en cosas como la teoría de la relatividad, las leyes de la gravedad, física cuántica, química pura, el porqué de la vida, aquellas cosas lo cual nada mayor puede ser pensado, la razón de la lógica según Kant y todas esas cosas en las que uno piensa en los momentos de mayor aburrimiento.

—_¿Cómo volveré a la mansión ahora?_ —Preguntó en voz baja Lizzy. Hacía mucho que había abandonado la mansión, y ahora se encontraba perdida. No tenía más opción que sentarse y esperar a que la fueran a buscar. De seguro todos estarían muy preocupados por ella, y cuando su madre la encontrase estaría furiosa. Lo más viable en aquellos momentos, y por lo que Lizzy rogaba internamente con todas sus fuerzas, era que fuera Ciel quien la encontrara, y la rescatara como en esos cuentos de hadas donde la indefensa princesa era salvada por el príncipe azul.

—_Desearía poder volver…_— Suspiró finalmente entre sollozos.

—_¿Es ése tu deseo? _—Interrogó una suave voz que parecía estar mezclada entre el viento porque Lizzy era incapaz de reconocer su procedencia.

—_S-sí_—. Respondió dudando un poco.

—_Entonces, yo lo concederé, a cambio de…_— Fue entonces cuando el dueño de aquella particular voz se dejó ver, saliendo desde el fondo del agua. Y no, no era Sebastián. Era curiosamente la misma simpática criatura que Lizzy había visto durante el aburrido juego entre Ciel y la marquesa Middleford—… _un poco de kappamaki… _*(4) —Completó sonriendo la criaturita, dejándose mostrar por completo a la niña.

Lizzy abrió sus ojitos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer que la criaturita que había visto fuera real. Se alejó un poco, sintiendo un poco de temor por la inusual persona frente a ella. Sin embargo, la tortuguita-humanoide volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir a Lizzy confianza. Ella se acercó un poco más, y se inclinó levemente para apreciar mejor los rasgos de aquel ser, ya que éste mediría escasamente ochenta centímetros. Sobre su cabeza, efectivamente había una hojita de loto con agua adentro. El pequeño ser se giró por un momento para tomar algo del suelo, dejando apreciar varios símbolos esmeraldas que cubrían su lomo, y una pequeña colita de tortuga asomándose por debajo de su caparazón blanco (tan kawaii que provocaba tirar de ella).

—_Etooo… _—Lizzy estaba dudosa sobre qué hacer a partir de allí. Ya no sentía temor en absoluto, aquella criatura se veía muy pacífica e inocente. Él se giró nuevamente, quedando frente a frente de nuevo. En una de sus pequeñas manitas sostenía un pequeño girasol que procedió a entregarle a Lizzy.

—_Éste, será el símbolo de nuestro trato, si aceptas_—. Añadió sonriendo tímidamente.

—_¿Trato?_ —Inquirió Lizzy confundida al recibir la pequeña flor.

—_Bueno…_—la criatura dudó un poco en continuar hablando, pero al ver que la niña asintió, continuó su explicación—. _Yo puedo concederte ese deseo sin nada a cambio, si así lo quieres… pero es que hace mucho tiempo que llegué aquí, y quisiera al menos comer un poco de kappamaki…_

—_Awww… ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?_ —Preguntó Lizzy un poco preocupada.

—_Sí… hace mucho que me extravié, y no he podido encontrar el camino de regreso…_

—_Ah, entiendo…_ —Comentó Lizzy arrodillándose frente a él—. _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, pequeño?_

—_No se preocupe, señorita…_— Respondió sonriendo para tranquilizar a la niña—. _Kitsune-sama ya debe venir por mí, así que no hay de qué preocuparse._

—_Ya veo. Me alegra saberlo. Yo también estoy perdida… mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí _—Agregó Lizzy, intentando entrar en confianza con el pequeño ser, y hacerlo sentir un poco mejor. Ella permaneció unos segundos callada, pero al ver que la tímida criatura se había sentado a un lado sin hablar, decidió presentarse—. _Soy Elizabeth, pero prefiero que me digan Lizzy. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

El pequeño ser se giró para verla al rostro, un tanto sorprendido de la pregunta de la niña, pero le respondió amablemente—. _Me llamo Kameko Kappa, pero para los amigos soy Kappa-chan _—Comentó en una sonrisa juguetona, agitando su pequeña colita con ánimo.

—_Awww ¡kawaii!_ —Exclamó Lizzy llevándose las manos al pecho.

—_Soy un kappa, así que puedo conceder deseos. Te escuché desear regresar a casa, así que concederé ese deseo… tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti… _—Añadió el pequeño kappa con autoconfianza, pero dijo lo último con cierto tono de tristeza, pero su sonrisa chispeante volvió de inmediato a su rostro rechoncho.

—_¿De verdad?_ —Preguntó Lizzy con ilusión, siendo rodeada por un aura de brillitos que superaría con creces a las del Vizconde Druitt.

—_Sí_ —Respondió con seguridad el kappa, poniéndose de pie.

—_Entonces, si es así, hagamos ese trato _—Añadió Lizzy sonriendo y mostrando el girasol que Kameko Kappa le había entregado—. _Si tú me ayudarás, yo prometo dejarte el kappamaki en los rosales de la mansión ésta noche, cuando Sebastián prepare la cena_.

—_¡Muchas gracias, señorita Lizzy!_ —Exclamó el kappa con gran alegría e ilusión—. _Bien, es hora de volver a casa entonces, señorita Lizzy. Es un placer haberla conocido. ¡Espero que nuestros caminos se encuentren pronto!_

—_¡Gracias, Kappa-chan!_ —Se despidió la niña, un poco triste por dejar allí a su nuevo amigo.

Y dicho esto, se sintió envuelta en medio de una suave ventisca que la levantó del suelo. Lizzy se cubrió los ojos instintivamente, pero tras un par de segundos, los volvió a abrir, descubriendo entonces, que todo se alejaba rápidamente. Lizzy sentía que era llevada lejos de aquel riachuelo, como si fuera transportada. Una suave ventisca a su alrededor la envolvió, arremolinando sus dorados cabellos. Podía ver cómo todo parecía alejarse de ella a gran velocidad, los árboles se iban quedando atrás, y casi podía sentir las hojas de los mismos tocar suavemente su rostro. Pronto la velocidad disminuyó, pero sin detenerse por completo, mientras se acercaba a los jardines de la mansión, donde se le cayó la pequeña flor que Kappa-chan le había entregado. Lizzy intentó tomarla de nuevo, pero fue en vano, porque seguía estando levantada en el aire. De pronto, las cosas a su alrededor parecían desvanecerse como la niebla, dejando lugar a la imagen del salón de juegos de la mansión que comenzaba a formarse frente a sus ojos.

*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*.*.*'''*'''*'''*'''*'''*

Lizzy cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en la sala de juegos, sentada en el mismo sillón color vino. Frente a ella se encontraba Ciel quien la miraba curiosamente, junto a su madre quien parecía que estaba a punto de despertarla. Lizzy se refregó los ojos, aclarando su vista.

—_¿Madre?_— Inquirió un poco confundida. "_Realmente mi deseo se cumplió"_ —Pensó al recordar al kappa y todos los eventos acontecidos desde que había salido de la habitación.

—_Despertaste…_— Comentó la marquesa llevándose una mano a la frente.

—_¿Qué?_ —Inquirió confundida la niña.

—_Te quedaste dormida, hija. No debes hacer eso, no es propio de una dama dormirse mientras su futuro esposo está en medio de algo importante_ —Añadió seriamente la aterradora mujer.

Lizzy se levantó del sillón sintiéndose un poco decepcionada. Realmente aquél pequeño le había caído bastante bien, y ahora acababa de descubrir que sólo había sido producto de un sueño. Jamás había dejado la mansión, ni se había extraviado, ni había conocido a una criatura mágica que concedía deseos a las personas de buen corazón como ella.

—_Perdón_ —Se disculpó en un tono que denotaba más decepción que arrepentimiento. Se sentía un poco triste al saber que sólo había estado dormitando un rato—. _Perdón, Ciel. Seré más atenta en el futuro _—Lizzy hizo una pequeña reverencia ante su prometido, al recordar que debía hacer lo posible por ser la esposa perfecta para Ciel, cuando el momento de unir sus vidas en el altar llegara.

—_Descuida, Lizzy. Debes estar cansada por el viaje. Después de almorzar le pediré a Sebastián que te prepare una habitación _—Comentó Ciel, sintiéndose un poco mal por la reacción de su prometida.

—_Está bien, Ciel. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya no siento sueño, así que estaré bien. Además, quiero acompañarte para la hora del té _—Dijo como repuesta la niña agitando la mano derecha en el aire, en señal de negación.

La tía Frances sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha de ver cómo habían actuado los niños.

Sebastián entró a la habitación, aun con sus cabellos azabaches peinados hacia atrás. Con una respetuosa reverencia y su aterciopelada sexy voz, les indicó a los presentes que la comida de aquella tarde estaba lista para ser servida. Educadamente dirigió a los invitados y a su joven amo hasta el comedor, donde una deliciosa comida les esperaba a los ya hambrientos invitados. El delicioso aroma a comida les llegaba hasta el pasillo, entrando a sus narices haciéndolos salivar. Era como si el mismo aroma a asado les dijera "_Cómeme… cóooomeme… tú sabes que quieres… ¡Cóooooooomeme~!"_

Ciel, acompañado por su suegrita y su prometida, siguió a Sebastián hasta la espaciosa mesa, la cual estaba exquisitamente decorada por obra del mayordomo principal. Sebastián había dado lo mejor de sí para que todo, absolutamente todo quedara perfecto. Como mayordomo no se podía permitir errores, todo debía ser perfecto en presencia de la marquesa Middleford y su familia.

—_¡Almuerzo servido!_ —Exclamó Bard desde la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros—. _Una preocupación menos y ya Sebastián no nos tendrá así _—Completó el rubio casi con emoción.

Sus camaradas en las torpezas y en las matanzas, asintieron ante ese comentario, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo con lo que el chef había dicho.

Por otro lado, la familia Middleford ya se encontraba sentándose en el comedor, siendo atendidos por el atento Sebastián. Todo lucía en perfecto orden, lo que agradó a Ciel y a la vez le causó cierto desconcierto porque todo fuera tan perfecto y no hubiera ocurrido ningún accidente hasta ese momento. Ciel le hizo señas a Sebastián para que se acercara hasta él, y al hacerlo le susurró.

—_Sebastián, ¿está todo en orden? Aquellos torpes no han hecho nada. ¿Les hiciste algo?_

Sebastián sonrió cómplicemente, y le dio un rápido vistazo a la cocina, que su amo pudo apreciar, entendiendo lo que el demonio silente quería decir. Y lo que había hecho el joven mayordomo para asegurarse de mantener todo en perfecto orden, fue que amarró a los tres sirvientes en la cocina. A Tanaka no le hizo nada, ya que el adorable ancianito sólo estaba sentadito bebiendo té en una esquina de la habitación, por lo cual no representaba ninguna amenaza.

—_Quisiera que todo terminara…_— Comentó en un suspiro de cansancio la joven mucama. Se encontraba en medio de los otros dos sirvientes, quienes también lucían cansados de estar allí amarrados como si fueran un perro -sin ofender, Pluto-.

—_Ya veo…_— Comentó Ciel aun al oído del mayordomo—. _Deja salir al menos a uno de ellos y que te ayude a servir para no levantar sospechas._

—_Yes, my lord_—. Contestó Sebastián como solía hacerlo cada vez que el pequeño mandón lo enviaba a hacer algo. —_Volveré de inmediato, mis señores_—. Dirigiéndose amablemente a los invitados, se llevó una mano al pecho y abandonó el comedor para ir a buscar a los sirvientes para que fingieran que ayudaban en la tarea de llevar la gran cantidad de comida, que en su mayoría sería devorada por los varones Middleford.

Sebastián entró en la cocina con el propósito de liberar a los sirvientes de sus ataduras. Los jóvenes amordazados y sin derecho a la libertad de expresión, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, y un sudor frío deslizarse por sus nucas cuando vieron al mayordomo hacer entrada en la cocina de paredes cuadradas y suelo marrón.

—_Jo, jo, jo_—. Dijo Tanaka con su sonrisa chibi, intentando darle un poco de humor al serio momento.

—_Sebastián-san, ¡no nos mates! ¡Prometo no usar más el lanzallamas!_

—_¡Y yo no destruiré los árboles de nuevo!_

—_¡Y yo no inundaré más los pisos de la mansión!_

Exclamaron cada uno en un ruego por sus vidas.

—_Es bueno oír eso. Aunque es una lástima que no se cumplirá. Bard, Finnian, pueden retirarse. Tanaka, por favor beba té. Maylene, quédate._

—"_¿Quedarme?"_ —Se preguntó internamente la muchacha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con ilusión, mientras intentaba imaginar para qué cosa pudo haberle pedido Sebastián que se quedara.

—_¿Sí, Se-Sebastián-san?_ —Preguntó la joven con voz temblorosa.

—_Por favor, lleva el vino hasta la mesa y sírveles a nuestros invitados _—Dijo inexpresivamente el demonio como respuesta.

Maylene asintió y salió de la cocina detrás de Sebastián, sintiéndose tan nerviosa que un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—_Maylene…_— Dijo Sebastian en su usual tono falto de emociones, deteniendo su marcha brevemente, haciendo que la muchacha tropezara contra su espalda al no percatarse a tiempo de que su superior se había detenido.

—_¿Sí?_ —Preguntó con intriga arrebatadora la joven, incorporándose con rapidez antes de que entrara en "_Sebastián-Land"._

Y no, "Sebastián-Land" no era una tierra mística en otra dimensión llena de Sebastiáns, habitada por montones y montones de Sebastiáns, siendo tantos que podrías llevarte hasta dos y tres para tu casa, sólo para ti (_¡kyaaaa~!_). Se trataba de un estado en el que entraba cada vez que se quedaba mucho tiempo cerca del mayordomo, donde su imaginación se activaba, y su mente se iba de este mundo, y sus hemorragias nasales podrían ser tan grandes, que podría dejar sin sangre para siempre hasta al mismo conde Drácula. (Y si deja también sin sangre para siempre al vampirito ese que brilla como lámpara de discoteca, mucho mejor).

—_El vino… _—Contestó fríamente Sebastián, en tono de fastidio, cuando se percató de que la muchacha había olvidado la botella en la cocina.

—_¡S-Sí!_ —Respondió la muchacha, volviendo en sí, pero sin reaccionar.

Al notar que la muchacha no se movía de su sitio, Sebastián volvió a hablar, alzando el volumen de su encantadora voz un poco—. _Ve a buscar el vino_—

—_¡Ci-cierto!_ —Respondió ella dándose la vuelta para tomar la botella de vino tinto que estaba en el mesón de la cocina. Segundos después volvió con la botella en mano y encaminó sus pasos detrás del mayordomo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ya llegando a la mesa donde esperaban los invitados, sucedió algo que ni el mismísimo Sebastián Michaelis se esperaba, algo que ni él mismo hubiera podido evitar, con todo y siendo un sexy demonio.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar por parte de nadie. Ahora, finalmente, podrán saber qué hizo Maylene como para se considerada una suertuda y una épicamente torpe a la vez. La épica torpeza de epopéyicas proporciones, comienza a partir de ahora.

Maylene seguía tranquilamente a Sebastián, quien sostenía una bandeja con una jarra de cristal, cuyo contenido era agua. Ella aun sostenía la botella de vino, caminando alegremente, y sin percatarse del peligro que había al inicio de la alfombra escarlata que adornaba el suelo debajo de la mesa y sus alrededores. Totalmente distraía por la presencia del hermoso mayordomo, no se percató de un pequeñito levantamiento de la tela al inicio de la alfombra.

Entonces, varias cosas sucedieron. Maylene se tropezó con la alfombra, cayendo de frente y soltando la botella de inmediato, la cual se hizo añicos a sus espaldas. En acto reflejo por no estrellar el rostro contra el piso, se sostuvo de lo primero que sus manos encontraron a su alcance. Y ese algo, afortunadamente para nosotras las damas, pero enormemente desafortunado para ella -o bueno no tanto-, fueron… los pantalones de Sebastián. Ya casi en el suelo, en cuestión de milisegundos, y en un intento desesperado por no dar de cara contra el suelo, la cayente muchacha se aferró al pantalón del mayordomo, haciendo que éstos descendieran, cayendo ella, y dejando expuesto al pobre Sebastián.

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir los pantalones descender, y no porque la autora… -¡E-ejem!- él mismo se los quitara. Una leve sensación de frío recorrió sus piernas al estas estar al descubierto. Sintió más escalofríos que nunca recorrer su espalda ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Su cuerpo tembló como aquella vez que Madame Red le había agarrado las nachas. La pobre mucama se quedó de piedra por lo ocurrido, y antes de desmayarse, un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su nariz al notar frente a ella en fugaz vistazo a un Sebastián sin pantalones. A pesar de que aquello sería un espectáculo único, si seguía así, probablemente se desangraría por completo. Y mejor un patatús que una hemorragia que la mandara con Kami-sama y sus ángeles.

Ciel se tapó los ojos (o mejor dicho, el ojo visible —ya que el otro era ya cubierto por su parchecito de pirata—) de inmediato, lo último que quisiera ver era algo que lo traumara -más de lo que ya estaba- de por vida. Y era que tampoco sabía si los demonios usaban ropa interior. En su expresión, aun con los ojos cerrados, se podía leer un _"¿¡Pero qué demonios!?"_

Lizzy ni pudo reaccionar porque su hermano, más rápido que Sonic X, el Correcaminos, Flash (se me olvidó nombrar a éste super-héroe antes) y Speedy Gonzales juntos, le tapó los ojos para que no viera nada. Así que la mente de la pequeña no tuvo ningún daño que la convirtiera en una pervertida a largo plazo.

La tía Francis, exclamó furiosa, cubriéndose los ojos—. ¡Sebastián Michaelis! ¡¿Qué clase de mayordomo eres?!

Por otro lado, Alexis Middleford giró su rostro hacia otro lado, no sin antes dejar escapar una suave risita.

Aquello pasó en cuestión de segundos, y antes de que pudieras terminar de decir el nombre de Simón Bolívar junto al de su esposa, Sebastián dejó el comedor a paso veloz para dirigirse a sus propios aposentos y vestirse, para luego regresar y disculparse ante sus invitados.

Sebastián se acomodó sus pantalones tan rápido como pudo, y regresó al comedor para disculparse con la familia de la prometida de su amo, y así lo hizo. Por supuesto que no se libró del sermón digno de una clase de catecismo, cortesía de la tía Frances. Entre muchas otras cosas, ella se quejó por el accidente y casi estrangula a Maylene por haber causado semejante bochorno. Sin embargo se salvó porque Ciel pesadamente abogó a su favor, ya que era la mejor francotiradora y no quería perder a alguien así de útil en tal aspecto, sólo porque desvistió en público a un mayordomo sexy. También añadió como cereza al pastel de regaños, que Sebastián debería ser más cuidadoso y usar un cinturón de vez en cuando.

Mientras que Sebastián se disculpaba, Lizzy fue enviada por su madre al jardín, de manera que no escuchara las disculpas del mayordomo, y por lo tanto no supiera del bochornoso incidente de aquella tarde. Lizzy caminó en dirección al jardín, donde algo llamó su atención. Era un pequeño girasol, exactamente igual al que el simpático kappa le había entregado. Lo más raro de todo, fue que el girasol se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde se le había caído en su sueño. Aquello le hizo pensar a Lizzy que quizás su sueño en realidad sí había sido real, y recordando la promesa, regresó a la mansión donde Sebastian se encontraba limpiando con un plumero los libros de la biblioteca. Al preguntarle el mayordomo a la niña si se le ofrecía algo, ésta tímidamente le pidió que preparara el alimento llamado kappamaki. Sebastian se sorprendió un poco por tal requerimiento, ya que ni siquiera era un platillo de la cocina inglesa, pero en obediencia a su labor como cofcofesclavocofcof mayordomo, obedeció y preparó rápidamente el alimento, que una vez listo, la niña dejó en el lugar acordado.

Olvidado el incidente, los Middleford se marcharon a su casa después de cenar, y Ciel decidió irse a dormir, mientras pensaba en como vacilar a su mayordomo por lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Pero estaba tan cansado tanto física –por los abrazos corta oxígeno de Lizzy- como mentalmente –por todo lo que su cerebro tuvo que trabajar para intentarle ganar a la tía Frances en un juego en el que igual perdió, y de la manera más patética posible- que decidió seguir pensando eso mañana.

Por otro lado, Maylene despertó varias horas después en su habitación. Creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño, ocasionado como efecto secundario por ver tan seguido al hermoso mayordomo de sus fantasías, ¡digo!, de sus sueños. Sin embargo, al verse en su habitación y si sus lentecitos puestos, ya que había sido Finni quien la había llevado hasta allí luego de que Ciel la salvara de ser estrangulada hasta morir por la marquesa, y le había quitado los lentes para que no fueran a quebrarse mientras dormía.

Ahora sí que de seguro el joven amo la despediría. Maylene se levantó de su cama y salió hacia el pasillo donde se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con la persona que había desvestido en público horas atrás, y la cual, no se veía nada feliz. Sebastián lucía enojado, él trabajaba muy duro por ser el perfecto mayordomo, y ahora gracias a ella, aquel sueño de convertirse en el mejor mayordomo del mundo, se había arruinado. ¿Es que nadie entendía las aspiraciones del joven Michaelis? ¿Acaso nadie comprendía su deseo de ser simplemente un demonio de mayordomo? ¿Es que nadie puede entender los simples deseos de un sexy mayordomo de llegara a ser el mejor en algo? ¿¡Acaso es mucho pedir entender eso!?

—_Maylene…_—. Susurró Sebastian pausadamente antes de darle el regaño de los regaños a la joven, el cual podría haber competido con los sermones de la Marquesa Middleford.

Primero le espetó su torpeza diaria, empezando por la de esa misma mañana, donde había inundado el cuarto de lavado y la cocina (ni pregunten cómo demonios llegó el agua hasta allí), le había caído encima y le había robado valiosos minutos de su tiempo para preparar el pastel que sirvió como merienda. También la regañó por ser tan descuidada, por negarse a cambiar unos enormes pares de anteojos que sólo la hacían lucir más torpe de lo que ya era, que además dificultaban enormemente su visión. Y finalmente, con un sonrojo de vergüenza de parte de la muchacha, la regañó por lo ocurrido esa tarde, sintiéndose aun humillado por eso.

—_¡Casi pudo habernos costado el trabajo a los dos! _—Fue lo último que dijo el molesto mayordomo, fulminando a la chica con su mirada escarlata.

—_Yo… yo…_ —la pelirroja bajó su cabeza, susurrando un—. _Lo siento… _—tan bajito, que ni el mayordomo (aun con su agudo sentido de audición) pudo escuchar.

Eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, para luego sentir como un silencio incómodo (como esos que te agobian cuando estás en medio de una prueba oral o en casa de tus suegros —los que tengan novio/a, claro—), ya que aunque intentó hablar en su defensa, pero fue imposible. No había ningún argumento que pudiera usar a su favor. Ella era la torpe mucama que sólo causaba desastres y que no era capaz de mantenerse en pie frente a su superior. Sebastián luego de terminar su discurso-regaño, se dirigió a la habitación de Ciel para entregarle el té que debía preparar.

Entonces, Maylene corrió hacia el exterior de los jardines de la mansión, totalmente apenada y avergonzada por lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera se había puesto sus gafas antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Sebastián en el pasillo, y por lo tanto, sus ojos estaban al descubierto, dejando salir con libertad el Salto Ángel de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos marrones.

_O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O_

Y ya con todo aclarado, puedo decir que el clásico_"__Y eso fue lo que pasó__"_… ¡Las fan-girls pueden emocionarse, desangrarse, gritar _"¡Kyaaaaa!"_ hasta ponerse afónicas, ponerse celosas de Maylene, o lo que quieran! Pero bueno, continuando con la historia, la pobre Maylene seguía llorando más que alguien cuando se muere el pececito mascota o cuando un buen anime se acaba (¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No se puede llorar por eso!? ¡Los que no lo hagan son unos insensibles! ¡Ujum! *Inserte puchero aquí*), que hasta daba ganas de abrazarla y consolarla.

En otro lado del jardín, cercano a donde la muchacha sollozaba… sentadito y oculto entre unos arbustos, sujetando entre sus palmeadas y simpáticas patitas el Kappamaki que su amiga Lizzy le había prometido dejarle en una zona del jardín, el pequeño Kappa-chan todo feliz estaba dispuesto a darle una mordida (suponiendo que él, al tener pico de pato, podía "morder" en sí) al suculento alimento japonés… cuando unos sollozos cercanos llamaron su atención. Aun con la bolita de arroz y pepino entre sus patitas delanteras, salió del arbusto y por la curiosidad buscó a quien lloraba. Finalmente y unos metros alejado de ella, pudo ver que la que lloraba era una linda y joven mujer humana, de cabellera rojiza cual sangre y piel clara, con un vestidito que le daba la sensación de ser parte de servidumbre a la mansión cercana o algo. La criaturita dudaba un poco si dejarse ver ante ella o no, pero tampoco le gustaba dejar a alguien llorando, mucho menos si era de buen corazón como podía sentir que esa chica era… por la pureza de sus lágrimas. (*Inserte "awwww, ¡kawaii!" aquí*)

—"_¿Será que… si hago algo por ella… dejará de llorar?" _—Se preguntó el pequeño ser mentalmente, mirando (aun oculto) a la mujer que lloraba, luego al Kappamaki entre sus patitas, a la mujer, al alimento… finalmente suspiró, aunque su pancita le rogaba entre gruñiditos (literalmente) que no lo hiciera, Kappa-chan ya había tomado su decisión… ¡Le ofrecería el Kappamaki a la mujer, en un intento por consolarla!

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso y salir del arbusto donde observaba todo, el pequeño ser pudo escuchar que la mucama susurraba algo, entre sollozos, que fue casi como—. _Desearía que él me entendiera mejor… que Sebastián-san dejara de ser el mayordomo y estuviera en mi lugar, al menos por una vez..._

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pequeño Kappa se sintió muy alegre por tener una oportunidad de ayudar a la linda mucama, mientras su estómago rugía aliviado de que no recurriría a regalarle el alimento, que Lizzy amablemente le había dejado. Pero algo que debe señalarse, es que aunque fuera un pequeño, amigable y simpático ser mágico que cumplía deseos, a aquellas personas de buen corazón… uno de los defectos del pequeño Kameko Kappa al cumplir sus deseos… era que tomaba todo (y repito: ¡TODO!) totalmente literal y al pie de la letra.

Repentinamente, en lo que secaba sus lágrimas, Maylene dio un respingo al escuchar a una algo aguda y juguetona voz (casi como la de un niñito) decir a sus espaldas _"¡Descuide, señorita! Cumpliré su deseo y así dejará de llorar"_. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera girarse y ver quién era el dueño de esa voz… sintió una extraña sensación invadir su cuerpo, no náuseas pero si mareos, en lo que una brisa repentina soplaba y la rodeaba. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, por un repentino y misterioso sueño que le había entrado… lo último que Maylene pudo ver, fue como un pequeño y lindo girasol caía a sus pies (siendo arrojado de desconocida dirección), hasta que finalmente todo se puso negro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

*(1) Aunque estas expresiones de apoyo parezcan carecer de sentido, normalmente en mi país son usadas por los estudiantes de escuelas tanto primarias como secundarias cuando hay elecciones de Reinas de Carnaval para apoyar a sus candidatas.

*(2) Lo mismo que *(1)

*(3) Navegantes del Magallanes y Leones del Caracas son los dos equipos de beisbol de Venezuela con mayor fanaticada entre los amantes del beisbol. También conocidos como "los eternos rivales". No pude evitar comparar el juego con una final de estos dos equipos, las cuales siempre resultan muy reñidas por los excelentes jugadores que posee cada equipo.

*(4) Kappamaki es un alimento que consiste de una bolita de arroz con un trocito de pepino en el centro. Como a los kappas les gusta ese alimento, por ello fue nombrado al inicio así, lo que traducido sería "Rollito de Kappa"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

¡Y hasta aquí llegó el tercer capítulo! ¡Porque soy mala y me gusta dejarlos con la incertidumbre! ¡Muajajajajajaja! *Inserte truenos y relámpagos aquí, estilo villano de película* (¿?) Nah, mentira, saben que los quiero mucho. La razón de que lo dejara hasta allí y de que lo publicara antes, fue porque regreso a mi hogar, dulce –y-sin-internet- hogar… *lágrimas* ;w;

Pero bueno… como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, aunque aquellas amables personas que leen… pero que no dejan review… ¡vamos, no sean tímidos! Sigan el ejemplo de:

"Shadechu Nigthray"

"vi de uzumaki"

"Agoz 25"

"SaskiaKaseElric"

"kaileena666"

¡Y dejen un lindo review, no cuesta nada hacerlo… y es gratis! (¿?) Pueden creerme, lo digo con total seguridad y confianza, ya que…

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.


	4. El primer desconcierto

**D****isclaimer****: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO,**

**REITERO, NO MIA. Aunque éste fanfic es mío, los OC's fueron desarrollados entre "****Shadechu Nightray****"****y yo.**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

**Capítulo 4. El primer desconcierto**

&.&.&

Ya era de día en la mansión Phantomhive. La joven mucama aún seguía durmiendo, cual Floja Durmien-… ¡Digo! Cual Bella Durmiente, cuando unos adorables y rechonchos pajaritos azulados revolotearon en el marco exterior de la ventana de la habitación, cantando al más puro y kawaii estilo de Disney-

-¡Esperen! Pero a mí no me gusta Disney! ¡Ya sé! Mejor digamos "Estudio Ghibli"

Continuemos.

Ya era de día en la mansión Phantomhive. La joven mucama aún seguía durmiendo, cual Bella Durmiente -no cual floja durmiente- cuando unos adorables y rechonchos pajaritos azulados revolotearon en el marco exterior de la ventana de la habitación, cantando al más puro y kawaii estilo del Estudio Ghibli, para despertarla a la princesa de la película, o en éste caso, de la parodia. Inmediatamente se levantó, el sol que se colaba por la ventana empezaba a brillar con fuerza, y probablemente se había quedado dormida.

—_Qué extraño…_—Pensó ella. Normalmente a esa hora Sebastián tocaba la puerta, para despertarla (en caso de que los pajaritos de Disney no se le adelantaran), pero aún así él todavía no había tal acción de siempre—. ¿Sería por la discusión de ayer? —Se preguntó, aún oculta dentro las cálidas sábanas. Pero no, algo así sería impensable, Sebastián siempre, siempre, **SIEMPRE**, (subrayen bien el "siempre") se tomaba en serio su trabajo y nunca dejaba que nada interfiriera en servir a su joven amo.

Ya terminando de desperezarse, se incorporó sentándose en la cama y en cuanto lo hizo… una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Ignorando ese sentimiento, se llevó la mano a la cara, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y tan pronto lo hizo… el terror se apoderó de ella por un momento, al sentir que su hermoso y largo cabello rojo ahora era más corto. ¿¡Qué diablos…!? ¿¡Se había parado sonámbula e intentado cortarse el cabello o qué!?

—¿¡Pero qué-…!? —Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque notó que el cabello que aún sostenía entre en sus dedos, además de haber sido (dudosa y aparentemente) cortado… ahora era… era…—. **¿¡NEGRO!?**¿Por qué mi cabello es negro? —¿¡Es que además de contárselo en medio de (posible) sonámbulismo, también se lo había teñido de semejante color!?

Se levantó, aterrada, en búsqueda de un espejo, pero extrañamente, el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en su habitación… había desaparecido. **¡MOTHER OF GOD!**¿¡Además de cortarse/teñirse de negro el cabello, también había vendido su espejo sonámbula!? Miró al suelo, en búsqueda de respuestas… y fue allí cuando se sintió más rara que nunca. Por algún motivo, el suelo se veía más lejos de lo que normalmente estaba, de hecho… se sentía como si fuera más alta. ¿Más alta? ¿Ella? ¿La mucama enanita y kawaii? Imposible. Ya tenía diecinueve años y se suponía que no crecería más, mucho menos de la noche a la mañana… y tampoco como la plantota esa que llevó a Juanito hasta el castillo del ogro en el cuento: «Las abichuelas mágicas». Pero eso, no era todo. (¿¡Aún hay máaaaa!?) ¡Sí, aún hay más! ¡Cállate y déjame seguir narrando, Inner! *Ejem-ejem* Como decía… Ella sentía que algo le faltaba, y la molestia que siempre sentía en la espalda se había esfumado milagrosamente. Ignorando todo eso, se deshizo de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, para ponerse rápidamente su uniforme… y ahora sí que el terror, el horror, el pavor, temor, miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de ella.

"Aquello" que la distinguía como mujer… "aquello" que le daba una esbelta y sensual figura a su joven y lindo cuerpecito… "aquello" que le causaba dolores de espaldas peores que una migraña crónica, a causa de su tamaño… ya no estaba… y si no saben de qué estoy hablando, me refiero a "eso" que los hombres no pueden evitar observar con mirada hentai, cosa que las chicas odiamos y por lo cual queremos asesinarlos a escobazos, pilotazos, zapatazos, puñetazos, golpazos, peluchazos (_si es que un lindo y suave peluchito puede considerarse como un arma_), cepillazos, (_sí ahora se tiene un cepillo en mano_), calcetazos (_si se le mete una barra de mantequilla congelada a la calceta, aja, como Sam de ICarly~_), latigazos, cuchillazos (_y no hablo de cuchillitos de plástico, ni de mantequilla *muajajaja~*_), guitarrazos (_si es que una estaba tranquila y tocando guitarrita_~), patadas (¡_Por fin! ¡Algo que no termine en "Azos"~!_), arañazos (_y volvemos con los "Azos"... si es que una tiene las uñas tan o más largas que el mismo InuYasha_), librazos (_si una estaba en una biblioteca o leyendo "Las Crónicas de Narnia_")… y-… *Cien palabras acabadas en "Azos" después* … y finalmente (_en el caso de las Venezolanas_~) caerles simple y llanamente a coñazos. Sí, me refiero a su busto. Ya no estaba.

—No… no… —hablaba entrecortadamente la desconcertada "mujer"—. Imposible… ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¡Por todos los personajes Bi-shonens y sexys de animes! ¡¿Qué me ha ocurrido?!

La inocente mucama estaba desconcertada, y agitaba cómicamente los brazos en el aire intentando obtener una respuesta. Pero no la había. La chica jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre sin sus ropajes superiores y por lo tanto, aun no había adivinado que era lo que durante la noche le había ocurrido. Se dirigió a la velocidad del rayo al espejo ovalado que había colgado en el otro extremo de la habitación, y cuando lo hizo… la mayor hemorragia nasal que ha existido salió disparada de su nariz, cual cohete de la estación o cual "Chorro de agua" de la boca de Squirtle. No lo podía creer… eso era imposible, ni en sus más alocadas fantasías eso había ocurrido. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la última que ella pensaba ver… la que menos quería ver en esos momentos. Porque en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo… no estaba ella… sino que estaba un semi-desnudo Sebastián Michaelis.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de sirvienta hentai soy?! ¡Ya hasta me estoy imaginando como Sebastián!**¡Y SIN ROPA ENCIMA!**

Pero no, no era su imaginación. Era real. Todo era real… el cambio de cuerpos con su hermoso superior era tan real, como la hemorragia nasal que estaba saliendo de su nariz, es decir: de la nariz del mayordomo-demonio… Sebastián Michaelis con una hemorragia nasal. Algo digno de ver, sin duda alguna. Sebastián… ¡es decir! Maylene… ¡bueno! Maylene en el cuerpo de Sebastián… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! **¡YA ME CONFUNDÍ!**Bueno, eso mismo, ustedes entienden. Maylene se metió de nuevo en las sábanas, impregnadas con la dulce y atrayente fragancia del demonio, intentando despertar de su alocado sueño. Cerró sus ojos velozmente y acto seguido, se volvió a levantar. Corrió hacia el espejo, pero cuando se miró en él… seguía viendo el **MUY** atractivo reflejo de su aún **MÁS** atractivo superior.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, más específicamente hacia los suaves y hermosos cabellos negros ajenos, intentando digerir la situación, además de poner sus pies sobre la Tierra… antes de que le diera otra hemorragia nasal, que la enviara al otro mundo. Aunque si moría, moriría feliz porque de alguna retorcida manera… había visto a su superior sin nadita encima. **_(¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa~!)_**

&.&.&.&

Sebastián se encontraba durmiendo en la cama… eso era raro, él no dormía nunca, sólo descansaba, definiéndolo como "otro placer más". La noche anterior, después de quitarse el frac y el chaleco, (_lástima que no se quitó lo demás… porque si no… ¡Grrrr~!_) sólo se había recostado en la cama, intentando no asesinar con sus propias manos a la joven sirvienta, cuyo épico desastre casi le cuesta su trabajo de mentiritas como mayordomo de Ciel. ¿Realmente se había quedado dormido? No. Imposible, él **NO** dormía. Jamás.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a vestirse, para empezar su día en la mansión. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo cuando se puso de pie. Su espalda estaba un poco adolorida, como cuando has llevado mucho tiempo cargando algo pesado. Que raro. En toda su vida como demonio, ésa era la primera vez que se sentía así. Cansado… más raro todavía. Sentía que algo le pesaba en el pecho, pero ni se molestó en revisar qué era. No había tiempo que perder, debía despertar a los torpes sirvientes y su salud no debía distraerlo de sus labores mayordómicas. Se sentía raro… muy raro… por algún extraño motivo, se sentía más… ¿bajito? No, eso no podía ser verdad. Él era Sebastián Michaelis, un mega sexy demonio de un metro-ochenta-y-cinco centímetros de estatura.

—¿Bajito? ¿Yo?

No había tiempo que perder, pronto debía despertar al perezoso de Ciel y darle su té, al igual que su desayuno para que creciera sano y fuerte… si es que llegaba a crecer, claro… el pequeño Ciel seguía siendo tan enano como siempre y no existía té mágico, o en este caso, demoníaco que cambiara eso. En fin, el joven mayordomo se dirigió en búsqueda de su ropa, para arreglarse y comenzar su día. Pero algo no estaba bien. La habitación era más pequeña. Y su ropa no aparecía por ningún lado. **_(¡Kyaaaaaa! —cofcofyo-la-escondícofcof—)_**

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —Estaba desconcertado. Su ropa se había esfumado (y por más que la autora tociera, no había sido por causa de ella). Se dio la vuelta… y en un vistazo fugaz… vio a Maylene en ropa de dormir, en frente de él.

—Maylene, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cara, y la muchacha hizo lo mismo, como imitándolo—. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos… aunque ésta noche, podría regalarte unos minutos…

Suspiró cansado, en lo que se dio la vuelta. Se echó el cabello sexymente hacia atrás con sus dos manos… y entonces… dos cosas sucedieron. Primero: su cabello ahora era más largo. Segundo: sus ante-brazos rozaron algo redondo en su pecho, mientras hacía la acción descrita previamente. Profundamente extrañado, se llevó uno de los largos mechones a la cara, descubriendo que era de un color rojo similar al vino. ¿¡Por qué demonios su cabello era de tal color!? Y quizás la pregunta del millón y más importante en ese momento… ¿¡Por qué tenía pechos de mujer!? Lo segundo lo descubrió cuando miró hacia abajo. Tragó saliva gruesamente.

—**¡POR LUCIFER! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ME OCURRIÓ!?**

Y entonces… finalmente el joven mayordomo comprendió la verdad… la cruel, confusa e inexplicable verdad que, ni aún con la sabiduría del mismo Undertaker, podría hallar explicación alguna. Frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, notó que la Maylene que había visto y también ignorado olímpicamente (no por seguir molesto por lo de ayer, sino por tener que apurarse con sus labores de mayordomo) en realidad era él.

&.&.&.&

Sebastián dio vueltas en la habitación, con sus brazos en la espalda e intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué estaría **ÉL** en el cuerpo de **MAYLENE**? ¿Estaría **ELLA**en el de **ÉL**? ¿Cómo podría **REVERTIR** lo ocurrido? ¿Será gracioso **ÉSTE** capítulo? ¿Que deje de escribir en **MAYÚSCULA**? ¡Pues **NO** quiero~!

—Ok. Cálmate, Sebastián, cálmate —se decía a sí mismo, con la voz femenina y propia de Maylene, en vez de su propia, masculina y sensual voz—. Al menos la autora es enemiga del yaoi, por lo cual estás en el cuerpo de una mujer. Eso es en cierto modo una ventaja… —pero al captar lo último que dijo, ladeó la cabeza negativamente—. Agh, ¿pero qué digo? Mejor busco la manera de apresurarme.

Sebastián se miró al espejo, dudoso. ¿Realmente debía hacerlo? No es que le molestara ver a una mujer sin sus ropajes encima, de hecho y como el demonio-pervert que era, le agradaba… pero… llegar a hacer esto, era como invadir la privacidad de la joven a la que le pertenecía el cuerpo donde ahora se encontraba. Suspiró resignado, en lo que sacó del armario el uniforme que debería de ponerse. Buscó en el pequeño cajón inferior del mueble, junto a la cama, las demás prendas que debería usar. Abrió el cajón, pero al ver en su interior… se quedó de piedra. Una sonrisa medio pervertida se dibujó en su cara, es decir, la cara de Maylene, _(¡kyaaaa! ¡Maylene pervert, que miedooooo~!)_cuando vio lo que debía usar.

—Con que a "_esto_" era lo que se refería la señorita Nina aquél día… —susurró para sí mismo, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Quizás Maylene no es tan inocente como yo pensaba…

¿El motivo? Pues en el cajón, junto a la ropa interior… había un par de medias negras, las cuales en los bordes que eran de encaje negro, se encontraba una pequeña ranura, donde se metía un botón oculto bajo la falda del vestido, con el único propósito de subirla hasta más arriba de la rodilla.

—Supongo que deberé hacerlo… —tras quedarse en silencio unos minutos, tomó todo y lo dejó caer en la cama, luego se cubrió los ojos con una venda que sacó de sabrá Kami-sama dónde—. Deberé guiarme por el tacto… —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se deshacía de la bata de dormir. _(¡Uy, sí! ¡Que difícil!)_

Luego se dirigió a la cama y comenzó a vestirse, es decir, a vestir el cuerpo donde ahora se encontraba. Finalmente, tomó el vestido azul y trató de ponérselo. Digo "trató" porque ciertas protuberancias no le permitieron bajar el vestido más allá del cuello… pues, sin darse cuenta, había tomado un vestido de los primeros que le fueron entregados a la muchacha y que ahora no le quedaban.

—Estas 40 copa D no me dejarán vestirme. ¿Cómo hará ella entonces? —Se preguntó entre irritado e intrigado.

Quitándose el vestido y, cubriéndose con la sábana primero, se quitó las vendas de los ojos en búsqueda de otro uniforme, el cual se encontraba colgado en la puerta de la habitación. Pero la inherente torpeza del cuerpo donde se encontraba, hizo que se tropezara con las botas que se encontraban a un lado de la cama y dejara caer la sábana_. (Loooooooooooooooool)_. Se cubrió los ojos como reflejo, pero aun así, en el mili-segundo que estuvieron descubiertos, no pudo evitar verse frente al espejo.

—Vaya, ¡pero que "rojita" tan sexy~! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? —En lo que decía eso, se miraba frente al espejo, intentando apreciarse la linda y sensual piel de la espalda ajena—. Nada mal, quizás esto no sea tan malo~ ¡Un momento! Esto significa… que ella también me verá a mí —se quedó pensativo y serio unos pocos segundos, con una sonrisa traviesa y auto-orgullosa—. Bueno, lo que sí es cierto, es que no quedará decepcionada~ Espero que no se muera desangrada…

**[…]**

—Sebastián, concéntrate. Debes buscar la manera de arreglar éste enredo… —Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de volver a la realidad… antes de que su Inner pervert se desatara.

**_(¡Wiiiii! ¡Yo lo ayudo con eso~!)_** _¡Inner, tú no te metas! Ehem-ehem, sigamos con el relato._

Se puso el otro vestido, pero duró un buen rato tratando de abotonar la parte trasera, por no poder alcanzarla. Finalmente, tras un la~argo rato, lo logró. Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación para dedicarse a sus labores, mejor dicho: a los de la mucama. Pero primero, debía encontrar a "_Sebastián_".

&.&.&.&

Luego de recuperarse de la severa hemorragia nasal que sufrió, Maylene se levantó rápidamente del suelo para vestirse. Fue difícil, ni siquiera supo abotonar correctamente la camisa. Y cuando llegó el momento de ponerse los pantalones… **¡DIOS~!**¡Casi se muere! ¿Y quien no se moriría si tuviera la oportunidad de desvestir, ¡Digo! De vestir a su antojo al mega-sexy mayordomo?

**_(—¡Yo quiero hacerlo~! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo~! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo~!—_**

—_Que te calles inner—)_

**_*Volviendo a la historia*_**

**_(—Pero yo quiero desvestirlo también… ¡Grrrr~!—_**

—_¡Que te calles inner o te mato!—)_

**_*Ahora, sí, volvamos a la historia*_**

Finalmente logró vestirse, aunque con muchas dificultades y sin poder hacerlo correctamente. Ese "Sebastián" se veía un poco desaliñado, como cuando Ciel intentó vestirse solito en el anime y aunque no lo logró "al cien por ciento", no dejaba de verse kawaii, como en éste caso Sebastián no dejaba de verse hermoso. Maylene salió de la habitación de su superior, para ir a despertar a los demás sirvientes. Si estaba en el cuerpo de Sebastián, al menos debería intentar llevar a cabo sus labores. Un inminente rubor le recorrió el rostro, cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía originalmente. Sebastián siempre la despertaba de primero, pero… encontrarse con su superior, quien probablemente se encontraba en su cuerpo ahora, no era algo que se esperaba. Se alejó de allí, para ir a despertar a los demás. Pero cuando entró a las habitaciones, éstas estaban vacías.

—Ayayayayaya…. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —Se interrogaba mentalmente.

Lo siguiente era despertar al joven amo, pero cuando atravesó los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación del niño con parchecito pirata, lo vio en la mesa, tomando el desayuno tranquilamente. Resulta que Sebastián (el verdadero de mente) se había encargado de todo bajo la excusa de que "Sebastián" estaba súper ocupado y había enviado a Maylene en reemplazo.

—Que raro —dijo Ciel extrañado, dándole un sorbo a una taza de té mientras desayunaba. Sebastián no aparecía y curiosamente, la joven mucama no había hecho ninguna torpeza hasta el momento.

Maylene (la verdadera de mente) regresó a la cocina, donde se encontraba Bard. El chef la observó con temor, en lo que salió corriendo como gallina cuando vio a "Sebastián" llegar.

—**¡NO ME MATEEEEES!** —Maylene sólo enarcó una ceja, pero se acordó del hecho de que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su superior, y recordó las torpezas del día anterior del chef… quien debía estar más asustado que nunca.

—Ba-Bard… —le intentó llamar para calmarlo, pero fue en vano. El piromaníaco-chef abandonó la cocina, como si el mismísimo chef de "Hell's Kitchen" hubiera hecho entrada… o en el peor de los casos… ¡La muñeca de "Cooking mama"!

—Uff… —la mucama, o en éste caso, el mayordomo solo suspiró.

Pocos segundos luego de la huída del chef-veterano, el pequeño Finnian entró a la cocina y, un poco asustado, se dirigió a "Sebastián" para informarle que "Maylene" lo estaba buscando.

—_«Entonces… sí me está buscando… significa que él sabe lo del cambio…»_—pensaba Maylene, únicamente asintiendo y vio como Finnian salió nuevamente de la cocina, a continuar con sus labores de jardinerito—. _«¡Ayayayayayay! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?»_—Se interrogaba mentalmente, mientras trataba de evitar que otra hemorragia nasal le saliera de la nariz.

Sus disputas mentales fueron interrumpidas, cuando sintió una mano pasarle por un lado, posándose sobre su pecho y empujándola con fuerza en la pared, acorralándola al acto.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… Sebastián… ¿o debería decir Maylene?

—Eeeeettoooo… —fue todo lo que pudo decir el nervioso "hombre" de ojos rojos, ante la imponente mirada café de la "chica" a su lado.

—Maylene… es decir, "Sebastián" —vaya, que raro se sentía dirigirse hacia sí mismo—. ¿De casualidad sabes qué demonios nos ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuerpo, y tú en el mío?

—Yo… yo… no lo sé… Sebastián…

Y en eso llegaron los otros tres sirvientes, los cuales se quedaron como el poker face del Facebook, al ver al alto mayordomo con expresión tímida y de sorpresa, siendo acorralado por la bajita mucama, quien lucía decidida y capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a contradecirla… o a interrumpirla~

—Ettoooo… lamentamos interrumpir… ¡arrivederchiiiiiiii~! _«¡No nos mates, Sebastiáaaaaaaan!»_—Se despidió rápidamente Bard en nombre de los otros tres, antes de abandonar la cocina dispuestos a correr cual cohetes…

Pero se regresaron al acto, cuando oyeron un _«¿Jo? ¿Jo? ¿Jo?»_provenir de la cocina. Chibi Tanaka seguía allí, con su tacita de té en sus manitas, siendo rodeado por varias signos de interrogación flotantes e intentando asimilar la situación. Bard agarró al señor Tanaka del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó de allí, antes de que un cuchillo (de misteriosa procedencia) surcara el aire y se clavara contra la puerta, ya cerrada.

—Bien, Maylene… tú y yo, en el jardín… ¡Ahora!

Sebastián, es decir, "Maylene" se veía enojado, es decir, enojada… su ceño fruncido lo demostraba. Ambos se fueron al extenso jardín de la mansión para hablar y tratar de encontrarle una solución al enredo.

—Eeeettooo… señor Sebastián… ¿qué haremos?

—Realmente no lo sé —Contestó el mencionado, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Supongo que debemos tomar el lugar del otro.

—Pe-pero… ¿y si alguien se da cuenta?

—Nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Yo tomaré tu lugar, y solo debería fingir ser un poco torpe… —aseguró con simpleza—. Mientras que tú… tú le dirás al joven amo que te tomarás unos días de descanso… —le indicó, observándola—. Y así podré buscar una solución, antes de que se dé cuenta. No puedo confiar mi papel en alguien tan torpe como tú.

**¡OUCH!**Eso fue cruel hasta para ti, Sebastián. ¡Demonio malo, demonio malo, **MAAAALO**!

—Pero… pero… ¡yo sí puedo hacerlo! —Exclamó la "chica" frente a él, intentando reprimir las lágrimas, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Ahora, intentando no quedarse con poker Faces, imaginen el siguiente escenario: Sebastián, llorando cual magdalena y siendo consolado por Maylene. No sé si pensar en que sería algo moe… o si sería algo muy perturbador… o quizás un poco de las dos.

—No, no llores… Me haces ver gay…. ¡Maylene, cálmate! —Sebastián (el de verdad-verdad) posó suavemente una mano en la cabeza de Maylene (la de verdad-verdad), enviándole una mirada comprensiva—. Maylene… sé que es difícil… —diciendo eso, limpió una pequeña lágrima de la mejilla de ella—. Pero… sería muy peligroso si alguien supiera lo que ha ocurrido. No puedes tomar mi lugar así de fácil… el joven amo es muy exigente, y no podrás llevar a cabo lo que él te pida.

—Pero… pero… Sebastián-san… ¿y si yo sólo… finjo ser tú? ¿Y tú te encargas de hacer lo que él te pida? ¿Y yo sólo finjo que lo hice…?

Sebastián no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Sonriendo, acarició la cabeza de su acompañante y aceptó tal opción. Él haría todo, mientras que Maylene sólo tendría que decir el clásico: _«Yes, my Lord»._

—Lo haremos así. Ya verás, juntos lo lograremos.

Sebastián tomó la mano de Maylene entre las suyas, sin dudas ese hubiera sido un momento romántico y kawaiimente moe, (para que los o las fans del Shoujo de SebasxMay —como yo~— explotaran)… De no ser por el inoportuno de Ciel, que abrió la ventana de su despacho y le gritó a "Sebastián" que fuera allí de inmediato, si no quería conocer la ira Ciel Phantomhive-niaca.

—_¡"Yes, my lord"!_—Exclamó la chica, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡¿Qué _"Yes, my lord_" ni qué coño!? ¡Sebastián Michaelis, trae tu demoníaco-y-sexy-trasero-desmaya-fangirls aquí en éste instante, si es que no quieres tener que pagarle a Grell los favores que le debes!

Y dicho eso, el enfurecido niño cerró la ventana, con la poca fuerza que sus debiluchos brazos le permitían.

—¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve de una vez, mujer! —Al alarmado Sebastián-real le daba escalofríos el horror, de tan solo sólo pensar en cómo le pagaría esos favores al shinigami-rarito-transformista-acosador-de-sexies***(1)-**mayordomos si no obedecía al llamado del pequeño mocoso—. Sólo dime lo que él te pida, y yo lo haré. No hables, sólo di _«Entendido»_o _«Yes, my lord»_cuando te ordene algo.

—¡Me esforzaré!

Maylene se fue de allí lo más rápido que podía, dispuesta a atender al condecito, mientras que Sebastián ingresó a la mansión para limpiar un poco. La muchacha-mayordomo (lol que raro sonó) entró al despacho, un poco dudosa, pero recordó que en ese mismo momento el trabajo de Sebastián estaba en sus manos. Abrió las puertas para ingresar a la oficina, donde Ciel estaba sentado con las patas, ¡digo! con los pies encima del escritorio. Le dirigió una mirada a su sirviente y luego se señaló a sí mismo. Maylene lo miró confundida, luego se miró a ella, (o en éste casi él), como sea, miró al conde y de nuevo a sí misma.

—¿Y qué esperas, Sebastián?

—Eeettoo… ¿qué es lo que desea?

Ciel suspiró y señaló a "Sebastián", luego se señaló a sí mismo. Maylene repitió lo mismo, pero en sentido contrario, muy confundida por no lograr entender qué era lo que quería el niño frente a ella.

—Joven amo, no conozco la lengua de las señas… ¿podría decirme qué es lo que desea?

—¡Que anudes el maldito lazo, bastardo! —Gritó Ciel poniéndose de pie, harto de que su sirviente se burlara de él y se hiciera el desentendido.

—_¡"Y-yes, my lord"!_—Maylene se llevó una mano –torpemente- a la frente y se acercó hasta donde estaba el pequeño niño, atándole de una vez el bendito lazo.

—Ya puedes irte —Ciel se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio, mientras que "Sebastián" se fue de la habitación, casi corriendo para alejarse de allí lo más rápido que podía.

—Demonio idiota, ¿ahora qué le pasa?

El resto del día fue… digamos… difícil. "Sebastián" se estaba portando de manera muy extraña. Se veía algo raro y de paso, casi llamó a "Maylene" por el nombre de "Sebastián" frente a Ciel. A parte de eso, la mucama se veía menos torpe, y no estaba usando los anteojos. El Sebastián-real se los había puesto esa mañana, pero los removió de inmediato cuando notó que distorsionaban por completo su campo visual, se sentía más ciego que un shinigami-sin-gafas al usar esos ENORMES pedazos de vidrio. Mientras que "Sebastián" era el más raro de todos. Estaba actuando muy distraído, andaba un poco lento para captar las cosas… y bueno, es que Maylene es un poco inocente…

Sebastián y Maylene tuvieron un momento a solas, durante el almuerzo, para intentar encontrarle una solución temporal al enredo en el que estaban.

Después de almorzar, Ciel se dirigió a su oficina para completar otra torre Eiffel de papeles… **¡ABURRIDO!**(Aunque no lo sería si todas esas hojitas fueran sobre Narnia o de algún buen manga~). Pero bueno, cuando eres un rico conde propietario de una compañía de juguetes, no te toca de otra. "Toc-toc", sonó la puerta de madera, mientras "Sebastián" entraba con el carrito del té y le servía en una tacita de porcelana al niño.

—Joven amo…

—¿Seeeeh…?

—Tengo una petición para usted.

—¿Quéeeeee…?

—Quisiera tomarme un par de días _"rifles"…_

—_¿"Rifles"?_

"Sebastián" se quedó callado por un momento, pero se corrigió de inmediato. Resulta, pasa y acontece que el verdadero Sebastián estaba detrás de la ventana, trepado del techo, colgando cabeza abajo, y sosteniendo un cartelito en donde estaba escrito lo que Maylene debía decir.

—¡Libres! Jeje… —se corrigió a tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Ciel le dio un sorbo al té y siguió mirando los papeles con sumo interés.

El verdadero Sebastián soltó una risita de burla, cuando desde la posición donde estaba en la ventana pudo ver qué era lo que su amo miraba con tanto interés en los papeles… era una revista de nada más y nada menos que… ¡de gatitos~!

—Con que al joven amo sí le gustan los gatitos… ¡Lo que significa que por fin tendré a mi cuidado una criatura esponjocita~! ¡Por fin~! —Pensó el demonio colgante, distrayéndose por un momento, sin mostrar el siguiente cartel al irse a "Nekito-landia", dejando a Maylene tragando saliva y a Ciel esperando su respuesta.

—Eeettooo… ¿Porque la ley de los derechos mayordómicos humanos así lo establece? —Preguntó al azar Maylene, pasándome la mano por la nuca.

—Seeeh… tómate tus vacaciones demoníacas o lo que sea… —accedió con desinterés el condecito—. Pero vuelve antes de que comience la nueva temporada de "My Little Pony", la tele se dañó, y si me pierdo los nuevos episodios… ¡te mataré!

—_¡"Yes, my lord~"!_ ¡Gracias, my lord~!

Y con eso, Maylene abandonó la habitación corriendo al jardín para encontrarse con el demonio, o demonia… Como sea, con el Sebastián-real colgando del techo sin poder bajarse, ya que al estar tantos minutos en "Nekito-landia" le hicieron enredarse un poco. Ya en la noche, Sebastián y Maylene acordaron verse en la habitación de él, para terminar la conversación de esa mañana, la cual había sido interrumpida porque el nene Ciel no sabía ni atarse un lazo él solito. Sebastián-real cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí. En la cama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en el regazo, estaba Maylene-real.

Había sido un largo día para los dos, sobre todo para Sebastián, cuyo trabajo era doble, teniendo que estar fingiendo ser Maylene, además de tratar de que ella no fuera a arruinar su imagen del mayordomo perfecto con sus desastres. Aunque, irónicamente, ella no había sido tan torpe como él esperaba. Ciel no descubrió nada y se tragó el cuentico de que Sebastián se quería tomar un descansito de unos días, por su arduo trabajo. En realidad lo que Sebastián quería era tiempo, tiempo para encontrar una solución al predicamento en que se encontraban los dos. Maylene permanecía en silencio, esperando que él la regañara por la metida de pata que casi los ponía en evidencia, sin embargo… él sólo se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Maylene, lo hiciste bien hoy.

—Sebastián… yo… lo lamento… —Respondió ella, bajando la cabeza y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Realmente el rostro de Sebastián se veía muy moe, con las pequeñas lagrimitas que salieron de sus ojos carmesíes… ¡Foto, fan-girls, foto, foto, fooooto~!

—Descuida… encontraremos una solución, juntos… por ahora, debo enseñarte a comportarte como yo… —Respondió él en un susurro, limpiando las lágrimas de su compañera con sus pulgares.

Awwww~ Se veían realmente adorables: Maylene secando las lágrimas de la carita moe de Sebastián. ¡Repiiiito, tomen foootos, Fan-girls del SebasxMay~! Luego de esto, se pusieron de pie. Si realmente Maylene iba a tomar el lugar de Sebastián, debía aprender lo más básico, lo cual era vestirse correctamente.

—Ahora, te enseñaré a vestirte como se debe —Dijo finalmente Sebastián-real, tras un largo silencio—. Pero primero… quítate todo.

—**¿¡EEEEH!?**

La mucama sorprendida abrió sus ojos de par en par, en lo que un leve rubor invadió las mejillas del cuerpo donde ahora se encontraba. Osea imagínense a un Sebastián ruborizado… Una palabra, tres letras… ¡Moe~! ¡Moe~! ¡Moe~! Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, hizo como le fue dicho y con un rubor en su rostro, un rubor más oscuro que los que te venden en Avon, se deshizo del frac, del chaleco y se quedó sólo con los pantalones y con la camisa blanca desabotonada.

**_(¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!_******_*Hemorragia nasal*_******_¡Striptease de Sebastián~! ¡Que se lo quite todo~! ¡Que se lo quite todo~! ¡Que se lo quite todo, dijeeeee~!)_**

—Bien, primero: la camisa. Debe estar perfecta y sin una arruga. Quítate ésa y ponte la que está colgada —Si la cara de Sebastián-falso estaba roja, ahora lo estaba más que nunca, cuando el verdadero Sebastián quitó con sus propias manos la camisa blanca. Maylene-real se llevó las manos al descubierto y bien marcado pecho, en un acto reflejo, a lo que Sebastián soltó una leve risita—. Maylene… ya no tienes nada que ocultar…

—Ci-ci-cierto… —Respondió ella dejando caer los brazos a los lados, aún sintiéndose un poco apenada.

Luego Sebastián se inclinó y comenzó a abotonar la camisa nueva, desde abajo hasta llegar al cuello, pero… en ese momento… sucedió lo que menos esperaban. La puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos voltearan a ver quién había entrado… y cuando lo hicieron… sus caras palidecieron como nunca, ante la presencia de aquella personita de baja estatura, que hizo su entrada en el peor momento posible.

—Sebastián, no seas zorra —fue todo lo que dijo Ciel, en tono asqueado, antes de retirarse.

Cuando vio a su extremadamente ruborizado sirviente sin su traje habitual, y siendo desvestido sugestivamente por una mucama, que lejos de parecer la chica tímida-torpe de siempre, ahora lucía posesiva y a punto de violarse al mayordomo. Sebastián y Maylene se miraron avergonzados, hasta que ella decidió salir por su cuenta e intentar explicarse con el joven amo. Ahora mismo, rescatar la imagen de su superior estaba en sus manos. Sus trabajos podrían estar en serio riesgo, y ella no quería que Sebastián perdiera su empleo por un malentendido pervert.

—Joven amo, no es lo que parece —Intentó explicarse Maylene-real, tratando de sonar lo más seria y segura posible, justo como lo haría el verdadero Sebastián Michaelis.

—Cuando vayas a hacer tus cochinadas, búscate un lugar más privado, mayordomo pervertido —Contestó Ciel severa-asqueadamente, sin siquiera mirar a su sirviente.

—Pe-pero… Joven amo… to-todo ha sido un malentendido…

—Sí, claro —Respondió sarcásticamente Ciel, mientras se metía a la camita—. Mejor ya deja de andar zorreando, antes de que tu reputación se arruine —Completó para enrollarse como pan de jamon dentro de las sábanas blancas—. Solo espero, que no descuides tu trabajo por andar de zorra. Eso sí que jamás te lo perdonaría. Ahora vete, tengo sueño y te deben estar esperando —Terminó de hablar, dándose la vuelta para dormirse e ignorar olímpicamente al ruborizado "Sebastián".

—Sí, mi señor… —Contestó "Sebastián", en tono de decepción.

No pudo convencer al joven amo de que lo que habían vistos sus inocentes ojitos azules, había sido un mero malentendido. Pero no, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer o decir para convencer al pequeño conde de eso. "Sebastián" salió de la habitación, aún con la camisa medio desabotonada, luego se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde lo esperaba una seria "Maylene" sentada en la cama, y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?

—El joven amo… no me creyó… el piensa que-…

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Eeeettoo… ¿Se fue a dormir…? —Maylene tragó saliva, antes de continuar hablando. Se dio la vuelta para evitar que su superior viera el rubor en sus mejillas—. Dijo que no descuides tu trabajo por andar de-…

—Entiendo —Respondió cortante él, para evitar que la joven dama dejara salir de sus labios semejante palabra.

—Sebastián…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué significa "zorra"?

Sebastián enarcó las cejas, y dejó escapar una suave e imperceptible risita. Había olvidado lo inocentemente moe que podía ser Maylene en ocasiones… algo que independientemente de su épica torpeza o no… le resultaba sumamente tierno… ¡Pero que **NUNCA** admitiría, por su mero orgullo de demonio!

—Eh… significa… te lo enseñaré luego. Ya es tarde, acuéstate a dormir, no debes desvelarte —Levantándose de la cama, Sebastián-real se dirigió a la salida, dejando a solas a la inocente muchacha.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

**Primero: ¡PERDONEN MI VIDA POR LA ÉPICA TARDANZA! ¡Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios! ;w; Pero estaba muy ocupada con esto y con aquello, que no había podido subir hasta ahora el capítulo. Pido disculpas sinceras por ello u_u**

**Pero bueno… como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, aunque aquellas amables personas que leen… pero que no dejan review… ¡vamos, no sean tímidos! Sigan el ejemplo de:**

**"Shadechu Nigthray"**

**"Mel Ivashkov"**

**"dianys. karolina"**

**"Mell Dragneel Knox"**

**"Rosy Gonzalez"**

**"vi de uzumaki"**

**"kaileena666"**

**¡Y dejen sus preciosos reviews, que tanto amo! Pueden creerme, lo digo con total seguridad y confianza, ya que…**

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.


End file.
